Bienvenue au pays
by Dancelune
Summary: Update chap 7 et 8 de la 2e partie : de retour au pays des morts. Nagi se voit questionnée par Raphael et Mikanou, tandis que Lahel prépare son duel avec Kira
1. Prologue

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait ^^ (les autres non plus d'ailleurs).

Genre : et si Kira tombait amoureux ???…. de moi bien évidemment ! ^^ … Mais nan je plaisante !!! faut que la fille soit un minimum torturée aussi ^^ 

Remarque : cela se passe avant tous les événements racontés par Kaori Yuki, au lycée, tranquille peinard, Kira est bien sûr pote avec Setsuna et Sara, et avec les méchants pas beaux que tout le monde sait de qui je parle ) (te sens pas visé, surtout, Kato)

Prologue 

C'est dingue. Comment peut-on autant penser à une personne ? C'est cela l'amour ? Hmmm, c'est plutôt de l'obsession, oui ! Qu'est-ce que j'y connais à l'amour ? Rien du tout, que dalle ! Et moi, toute petite et effacée que je suis, je tomberais amoureuse de qui ? De l'homme le plus magique qui puisse exister sur cette terre… Ridicule ! 

En dix-sept ans de malheureuse existence, je crois bien qu'aucun garçon n'a levé les yeux sur moi ou ne m'a montré un quelconque intérêt. Je suis tout bonnement insignifiante et d'une banalité effrayante. Et c'est lui que je choisit ! Incroyable comme je suis bête ! Il tombe absolument toutes les filles, aucune ne résiste à son charme.

Il a dû briser des centaines de cœurs déjà, avec son nombre incalculable d'aventures sans lendemain… Il n'empêche que j'aimerais être l'une de ses filles.

J'adore ses yeux. Même si son regard est froid et distant, j'aimerais qu'il le pose sur moi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Et ses cheveux, fins et longs… ils doivent être doux…

- « Mademoiselle Tenko… Mademoiselle Tenko ?… MADEMOISELLE TENKO !!!! »

Ce hurlement dans mes oreilles me fît sortir de ma rêverie, avec un sursaut digne de ce nom ! 

- « O… Oui ? »

- « Peut-on savoir ce qui retient toute votre attention, au point que vous n'écoutiez rien à mon cours ? »

Toute la classe venait de se retourner pour me transpercer de leurs regards moqueurs. Je déteste être le centre d'attention. Cela me mets mal à l'aise. Un regard en coin, et je vois que lui, à l'inverse des autres, n'a pas pris la peine de se retourner_. C'est tout lui ça_, pensais-je.      

- « Mademoiselle TENKO je vous ai posé une question ! »

Le prof était rouge de rage. Et moi j'étais rouge de honte et de confusion. Par miracle, la cloche annonçant la fin des cours me sauva. Kira fut l'un des premiers à sortir, suivi par Setsuna. Il frôla ma chaise en sortant, et cela suffit à me rendre heureuse. Vous vous rendez compte ! Le fait de savoir qu'il est passé à moins de dix centimètres de moi, cela suffit à me rendre heureuse ! Je dois vraiment être en manque d'affection ! Cette idée me replongea dans mes pensées sombres, qui ne me quittaient guère en ce moment. Je voudrais tellement attirer son attention ! _Je crois bien qu'il a déjà plus ou moins flirté avec toutes les filles de la classe, excepté… moi_. Je lâchais inconsciemment un énorme soupir de frustration.

- « Hey Nagi ! Je suis sûr que tu rêvais encore de Kira ! »

C'était un mec de la bande à Kato qui se moquait.

- « Hey ! Revient sur Terre ! Il s'intéressera jamais à toi, Kira ! T'as pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut, et t'es même pas intelligente ! T'es pas assez bien pour lui, ni pour personne d'ailleurs. Tu vas finir vieille fille, c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! »

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin, conscient que tous ses mots frappaient fort et atteignaient sa cible en plein cœur ! Je sentis la colère monter en moi et mes joues devenir rouge. Mais comme d'habitude, je ne dis rien. J'étais bien trop faible et lâche pour répliquer, je le savais. Et de toute façon, ces crétins je m'en foutais… C'était Kira que j'aimais bien… que j'aimais tout court ? Enfin… la journée de classe n'était pas finie, et les brimades non plus.

Je me levais courageusement de ma chaise, et sortit dans le couloir, direction la classe de mathématique 23B.

***

_Nagi arrêtes de dormir les yeux ouverts, nom de dieu ! _Trop tard, le prof venait de lui gueuler dessus, et comme d'habitude, cela entraînerait les moqueries des autres. 

C'était vraiment une fille étrange, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Elle n'était pas franchement belle, mais elle était loin d'être moche. Elle se débrouillait pas mal en classe, et elle avait l'air sympa. Alors pourquoi restait-elle toujours renfermée sur elle-même ?

Il ne se retourna pas pour la voir rougir de honte. Il savait comme c'était gênant, et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il avait une certaine autorité et popularité dans ce lycée, et tous ses gestes étaient interprétés par les autres… et souvent mal interprétés. 

C'était la seule fille de la classe qu'il n'avait pas dragué ! En fait, il ne s'était jamais attaché à une seule de ces filles, c'était surtout pour faire enrager son père. Mais elle, bizarrement, elle lui inspirait une certaine sorte de respect. Peut-être parce qu'il devinait qu'elle n'avait pas une vie facile à côté. Une jeune fille comme elle élevé normalement dans une famille aimante aurait déjà des tas d'amis et serait on ne peut plus sociable. 

Il partit à peine le premier coup de cloche sonné. Il passa derrière elle pour sortir. Elle était encore recroquevillée sur sa chaise, toujours rouge et de nouveaux perdue dans ses pensées. A peine dans le couloir qu'il entendait ces imbéciles se moquer d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle supporter tout ça ! C'était à peine croyable. Il aurait déjà rué dans les brancards plus d'une fois s'il avait subi le dixième de ce qu'elle endurait chaque jour au lycée.

- « Ben… Kira ? T'es dans la Lune aujourd'hui ou quoi ? » lui demanda Setsuna.

Cette phrase le fît rire intérieurement. _Finalement Nagi, on se ressemble peut-être sur ce point_.

                                                                                                                                            Gwenaelle D., 13 novembre 2002


	2. Choc affectif

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait (les autres non plus, d'ailleurs)

Genre : ben je m'éloigne un peu de la romance que je voulais écrire, mais bon, ça viendra un peu plus tard… le temps de mettre en place une nouvelle trame.

Choc affectif 

J'avais passé une sale nuit. Un client s'était montré tout à fait détestable, et avant que mon patron ne prenne mon parti en s'apercevant qu'effectivement, l'énergumène était exécrable, il m'avait passé un savon royal devant toute l'assemblée ! Encore une fois, un sentiment de honte et de colère contenue s'était emparée de moi. Mais il me logeait gratuitement et me nourrissait, je n'avais rien à dire si je voulais garder cette place chèrement acquise.    

J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées, le nez collé au sol, lorsque je fonçais tête baissée dans Setsuna, dans la cour du lycée.

Celui-ci leva aussi un regard complètement ailleurs sur moi, puis il sembla me reconnaître.

- « Hey ! Tu es Nagi, c'est bien ça ? Il faut apprendre à ne pas regarder tout le temps par terre quand on marche ! »

J'étais plus que soulagée intérieurement d'avoir buté contre Setsuna et pas l'un de ces crétins attardés. Je rougissais et m'excusais dans un faible « pardon ». Il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds pendant une minute. Je n'osais pas bouger. Sentir un regard aussi pénétrant me tétanisait. En fait, j'attendais patiemment le verdict, qui n'allait pas être en ma faveur, comme d'habitude.

- « Dis, je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Heu… oui… » 

Je restais coi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Je le regardais d'un air suspicieux. Setsuna avait la réputation d'être sympa, mais les gens ne le sont pas, d'habitude, avec moi.

- « Tu es vraiment amoureuse de Kira-sempaï ? » demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

Je faillis m'étouffer net ! Comment osait-il ? Ne savait-il pas que c'était l'une des questions les plus embarrassantes à poser à une fille ? Et pourquoi voulait-il le savoir ? Il voulait une confirmation ou quoi ? _Tout le monde_ savait que j'aimais bien Kira, ces idiots l'avait déjà crié assez fort hier dans la salle de classe ! J'étais pas suffisamment ridicule à ses yeux ?…

Hmmm, après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire. J'étais déjà considéré comme une paria aux yeux de tous, cette révélation n'y changerait absolument rien. Une lueur de détermination et de défi brilla dans mes yeux lorsque je lui répondit clairement :

- « Oui. »

- « Hmmm. » Il fît une courte pause avant de me rendre bouche bée. « Je pense qu'il t'aime bien, lui aussi », reprit-il naturellement. 

_Hein ? Pardon ?_… Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, de la tornade qu'il venait d'éveiller dans mon cœur. Mes oreilles ne m'avaient pas joué de vilain tour, Setsuna venait tout juste de dire que Kira… _m'aimait bien_ !

- « En tout cas, » continua-t-il, « il te respecte plus que ces dizaines de filles qu'il ramène régulièrement chez lui pour rendre son paternel furax ! », dit-il en se passant nonchalamment une main dans les cheveux.

Je cru que j'allais littéralement tomber à la renverse. _Kira me respecte ? Moi ? Mais… c'est… c'est pas possible ! _Mon cœur s'était subitement rempli de fierté. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentais un peu d'amour propre. Finalement, j'était assez bien pour être respecté par Kira, le gars le plus en vue de tout le lycée ! 

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées, qui pour une fois étaient agréables. Setsuna n'en avait pas fini avec moi.    

- « Tu devrais lâcher tes cheveux de temps en temps, tu serais plus jolie qu'avec une queue de cheval je suis sûr… Tu voudrais pas essayer ? »

- « Heu, d'accord… »

J'étais tellement sidérée qu'il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit l'idée de protester, et c'est mécaniquement que j'enlevais mon élastique de mes longs cheveux noirs. Ils retombèrent en dégradé autour de mon visage et sur mes épaules.

- « J'en étais sûr ! Et sans tes lunettes, fais voir ? »

Il m'ôta les lunettes du nez avant même que je ne m'en rende compte ! J'étais devenu une vraie statue, impossible de bouger. Il y avait un sentiment grisant qui engourdissait tout mon cerveau. Les mots « aimer » et « Kira » dansaient une valse romantique dans ma tête.

- « Nagi, faut que tu investisses dans des lentilles de contact » me dit-il.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours vint interrompre notre conversation surréaliste.

- « Wouaille ! Je vais encore être à la bourre si je ne me dépêche pas ! A plus ! » me lança-t-il d'un air désinvolte avant de jeter sa mallette sur son épaule et de se diriger vers l'entrée du lycée.    

Quant à moi, je restais pantelante, la bouche en cœur, complètement à côté de la plaque pendant quelques minutes. Setsuna venait d'avoir un excès de camaraderie à mon égard qui me laissa pensive. Il devait se douter de ce que ses révélations auraient comme effet. J'étais sur un petit nuage, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… depuis… depuis bien trop longtemps. 

Je refis lentement ma queue de cheval, et je remis mes lunettes à leur place, sur mon nez. Je rentrais en cours tel un zombie, ne voyant personne, n'ayant plus conscience de mon environnement. Mon esprit avait envie de se balader dans le pays des songes et des jolis rêves, je n'allais certes pas l'en empêcher.

***

Kira était arrivé en avance ce matin. Il avait passé une mauvaise soirée la veille, encore à se disputer avec son père. Quoiqu'il fasse, on aurait dit que l'homme mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas le détester… C'était décourageant.

Il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres de la salle de classe et l'ouvrît en grand. Il respira l'air frais à grande goulée, pour essayer de dissiper ses mauvaises pensées. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut Setsuna qui discutait dans la cour avec Nagi. _Tiens donc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il font ensemble ces deux là ?_ Kira regarda Nagi un moment. _Cette fille est totalement banale… je me demande pourquoi elle me fait cet effet là…pourquoi j'ai envi de la respecter, elle plutôt qu'une autre_…

Soudain, Nagi porta sa main à ses cheveux et les détacha. Ils retombèrent joliment sur ses épaules, encadrant agréablement son visage. Les yeux de Kira s'agrandirent. Elle avait ainsi une ressemblance avec une personne qu'il avait connu jadis, il y a fort longtemps, et à qui il n'avait pas repensé depuis des lustres. 

Setsuna lui ôta ses lunettes, et là il n'eut plus aucun doute. C'était le même visage, trait pour trait. Il eut presque le souffle coupé par cette vision. _Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est elle ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu la reconnaître plus tôt !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.  

Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Des images un peu floues, lointaines, ternies par le temps… Un jardin d'enfant, un tourniquet, une petite fille qui sourit… A cette époque là, il ne s'appelait pas Kira. Il portait un tout autre nom, et il n'était pas un homme. Il était à l'aube d'une vie qui s'annonçait grandiose… 

_C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais repensé à elle depuis ce jour. Nous avons pourtant partagé un moment très spécial… Et me voilà en présence de sa réincarnation_. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Nagi était sa réincarnation, à n'en pas douter. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi il n'avait jamais été tenté d'abuser d'elle comme d'une vulgaire poupée, ce qu'il ne se gênait pas de faire avec les autres filles. Instinctivement, il avait compris qu'elle était spéciale.

Il regarda l'adolescente remettre lentement ses lunettes, et se rattacher les cheveux.

_Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce qu'il lui été arrivé, ce qu'elle était devenue_… Il eut un petit sourire.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé te recroiser ici… Lahel_…

A suivre : Flash Back

                                                                                                Gwenaelle D., 18 Novembre 2002


	3. Flash back

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait (les autres non plus, d'ailleurs)

Genre : ben je m'éloigne un peu de la romance que je voulais écrire, mais bon, ça viendra un peu plus tard… le temps de mettre en place une nouvelle trame.

Flash back 

- « Je peux monter avec toi sur le tourniquet ? » demanda la petite fille.

- « Bien sûr » répondit-il.

- « Mais… j'ai un peu peur quand ça tourne trop vite » ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, en rougissant légèrement.

- « Dans ce cas assis-toi à côté de moi, je te tiendrais, comme ça tu n'auras plus peur ! »

- « D'accord ! » fit-elle en grimpant à ses côtés. 

Il posa sa petite main sur la sienne, et la regarda, lui disant par ce biais que maintenant elle ne craignait rien. 

- « C'est parti ! » fit-il dans un large sourire.

- « Waouhhh ! » s'exclama la petite fille en riant.

… 

Le temps de l'innocence

…

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Lahel. Et toi ? »

- « Lucifel. Et le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges, là-bas, c'est mon petit frère Mikaël » fit-il en lui désignant du menton un petit bout de chou à moitié enseveli sous le sable.

- « Oh tu as un petit frère ! Comme tu as de la chance ! J'aimerais bien en avoir un, moi aussi », fit-elle en le regardant émerveillée.  

Mais à la place du sourire qu'elle attendait en retour, elle vit la mine du petit garçon s'assombrir et devenir triste. Il baissa la tête.

- « Mais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » 

- « Ben… il paraît que… soit mon petit frère soit moi… un jour l'un d'entre nous deviendra un ange Majeur. »

- « Ooooooooh ! » fit-elle, la bouche en cœur. « Les Anges Majeurs sont les plus beaux et les plus puissants des Anges. » Elle souriait encore. « Mais… » fit-elle au bout d'un moment de réflexion, « et l'autre, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune Lucifel.

- « Les grands ont dit que l'autre se tournerait vers le Mal ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Oh. Mais, c'est très triste !»

Le menton de Lucifel tremblait, et il retenait à grand peine ses larmes.

- « Et toi, » demanda-t-elle, « tu veux être lequel ? »

- « Je veux être l'Ange Majeur ! Je ne suis pas un méchant ! Je suis gentil… c'est vrai… » 

Il versa une larme.

- « Oui, c'est normal. » répliqua Lahel. « Mais… dans ce cas, c'est ton petit frère qui va devenir méchant… »

Lucifel renifla.

- « Ben… oui… »

Il avait honte de cette réponse.

- « Mais… tu dois être triste pour ton petit frère… non ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

- « Je crois pas que, si j'avais un petit frère, je voudrais qu'il devienne méchant. » ajouta-t-elle.

- « Moi non plus je ne veux paaaaaaas. » 

Il était désespéré. La petite fille le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour, de compassion, et de douleur partagée. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis la petite fille prononça les mots qui allaient sceller le destin de Lucifel.

- « Je crois… » dit Lahel, « que si j'avais un petit frère, alors je le laisserais devenir l'Ange Majeur à ma place. »

Lucifel la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle allait prononcer les mots qu'il souhaitait entendre, qui allaient lui enlever toute culpabilité, qui le conforteraient dans sa décision.

- « Mais alors… tu serais le Mal, et tu serais bannie des Cieux ! »

- « Ben… oui…mais si c'est pour protéger mon petit frère… alors ce ne sera pas vraiment mal…parce que je le ferais pour que mon petit frère soit heureux et devienne un Ange Majeur. »

Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage du petit ange.

- « Alors, » reprit-il en suivant la pensée de Lahel, « si je deviens méchant pour que mon petit frère ne le devienne pas… alors ce que je fais ne sera pas vraiment Mal car je le ferais… pour sauver mon petit frère ?! »

- « Exactement ! »

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était convaincue de ses mots, et Lucifel se laissa emporter par son enthousiasme. Son cœur pur accepta de faire le sacrifice d'une vie pour son petit frère. C'est à cet instant qu'il décida irrémédiablement que ce serait lui, Lucifel, et non pas Mikaël, petit ange innocent, qui se tournerait vers le Mal. 

- « Il est temps de renter, les enfants ! Aller, on sort du jardin ! » cria une voix au loin. 

- « Oh, il est déjà l'heure de rentrer », fit Lahel d'un ton dépité. « Bon, au revoir ! » fit-elle en s'éloignant et en agitant la main. 

- « Au revoir ! »

_Oui_, pensa Lucifel, _je serais le Mal pour que mon petit frère puisse être le Bien_. Sa résolution était prise.     

- « Grand frère ? » fit Mikaël en lui tirant sur la manche, « ils ont dit qu'il fallait rentrer… »

Il regardait son grand frère avec tellement d'amour et d'admiration dans les yeux…

- « Oui, dépêchons-nous » répondit Lucifel en s'extirpant du tourniquet. 

A peine sorti, Mikaël lui agrippa la main, en le regardant avec un grand sourire.

_Oui, tu auras un bel avenir petit frère, je te le promets_.

A suivre : La question.

                                                                                                Gwenaelle D., 18 novembre 2002                                                                        


	4. La question

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Angel Sanctuary

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait (les autres non plus, d'ailleurs)

Genre : pfouillouillouille, je sais pas trop où je m'embarque là. M'enfin, on verra bien ^^

Remarque : oui, normalement dans Angel Sanctuary les lycées ne sont pas mixtes, mais cela ne m'arrangeait pas du tout, alors j'ai adapté… Pour le reste ça devrait suivre l'histoire d'origine.

La question 

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, avec Setsuna lui disant toutes ces gentillesses. Mais là, la matinée de cours n'était pas encore finie qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'elle était en salle de classe, elle ne cessait de sentir le regard de Kira posé sur elle. Au début elle en avait rougit. Elle était toute timide et contente face à ce regard. Mais la tension n'avait pas diminuée de toute la matinée. Même s'il ne la regardait pas directement, elle sentait qu'il la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Elle était maintenant plus qu'agacée, elle avait chaud, elle était limite en sueur tellement ça la travaillait. Elle n'entendit pas un mot du cours. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? C'est pas humain de me mettre la pression comme ça ! Il aurait un regard d'amoureux transi, je dis pas, mais là… C'est pire que de l'inquisition ! Mon dieu que j'ai chaud !_ fit-elle en passant son doigt entre son col de chemise et son cou.

Kira n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle.. Lahel. Si elle se retrouvait réincarnée sur Terre, c'est qu'elle avait dû être déchue. Il n'en avait pas entendu parlé, cela avait dû se passer après qu'il soit banni et qu'il soit devenu le roi des enfers. Il se demandait si elle était toujours la même, si son âme n'avait pas changée. Elle ne devait pas en être à sa première réincarnation, car elle semblait avoir tout oublié de sa vie d'ange. Pire, elle n'avait même plus d'aura autour d'elle. Cela lui faisait bizarre, tout ces vieux souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface… Il y a quelque chose qui le tracassait et qu'il voulait savoir. Il lui poserait la question à midi. Selon la réponse qu'elle donnerait, il saurait si elle était toujours fidèle à elle-même, s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, ou si son âme avait été perverti avant d'être réincarné sur Terre.

***  

_Enfin la pause déjeuner !_ Nagi rangea ses affaires à une vitesse record, se rua sur la sortie, couru dans le couloir jusqu'à la première fontaine, et put enfin se désaltérer. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle avait la gorge sèche et nouée. Elle but presque un litre d'eau avant d'être rassasiée. Elle se releva et alla contre le mur pour s'appuyer. C'était la journée la plus bizarre de sa vie. Setsuna qui lui parle – ahurissant. Kira qui n'arrête pas de la fixer – hallucinant. _Manquerait plus qu'il vienne me parler et je fais une attaque !_

- « Salut ! »

Elle en sursauta. Elle regarda le garçon qui se tenait devant elle d'un air stupéfait. C'était lui.     

- « Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Elle était bouche bée, totalement pétrifiée, incapable de parler. Son esprit était un peu dans le flou. Elle réussit au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté à faire bouger sa tête de droite à gauche. Non, il ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était juste… surprise ? … qu'il vienne la voir.

- « Je peux te poser une question ? »

Ca y est, elle s'était un peu ressaisie. Le choc initial avait pourtant été rude. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête avait dû lui chuchoter : _il est là, devant toi, Kira ! Réveilles-toi ! C'est peut-être une occasion unique ! Vas-y parle-lui… Parle-lui bon sang !_

- « Oui, bien sûr. »

- « Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de me poser une question pareille !_

- « J'y ai jamais réfléchi. »

Elle fut tellement étonnée par la question qu'elle répondit franchement, sans même réfléchir.

Il haussa un sourcil en entendant sa réponse.

- « Tu pourrais y penser cet après-midi ? J'aimerais bien connaître ta réponse ce soir » fit-il avant de tourner les talons. « Oh, et tant qu'on y est, dis-moi aussi ce que tu penses du Diable ! » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, avant de s'en aller.

Dieu… Le Diable… Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être dépassée par les événements ?

***

Elle se creusa la tête toute l'après-midi. _Est-ce que Dieu existe ? … Mais comment veut-il que je le sache ! Et le Diable ? Ben si Dieu existe, le Diable aussi… Mais j'ai jamais eu de preuves que Dieu existe_… C'était pas facile de trouver une réponse intelligente à cette question. Et elle était persuadée que sa réponse serait totalement ridicule. _En tout cas, s'il existe, il ne se préoccupe pas de moi ! Raaaah, mais ça me mène à rien tout ça ! Bon, essayons d'avoir une vue extérieure_…

Avec tout ça, elle n'entendit pas non plus un mot des cours de l'après-midi. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas sport, elle aurait été dans la lune du début à la fin du match, et elle aurait triplé la dose de quolibets habituelle à son sujet. 

Kira avait cessé son obsédante fixation, elle pouvait donc quand même réfléchir en paix. C'était étrange, ce changement soudain de comportement. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur l'élément déclencheur. Est-ce que cela allait durer ? Est-ce que cela ne durerait qu'aujourd'hui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fallait trouver une réponse pas trop stupide, pour ne pas paraître plus ignare qu'elle ne l'était devant son Ange Noir. _Tiens, mais pourquoi est-ce que je le surnomme comme ça, d'un coup ? Je ne lui avait jamais donné ce surnom auparavant_… Elle jeta un regard en coin au garçon. Il portait un pull à col roulé noir, un jeans noir, des boots noires, et un grand manteau noir. _Cela doit être parce que le noir est sa couleur préféré_. Il avait encore ses petites boucle d'oreilles qu'elle aimait tant. Deux petits anges, une croix et une épée. Le tout sur la même oreille, mais cela ne faisait pas surchargé, les boucles d'oreilles étant d'une finesse incroyable. Deux yeux noisettes au charme ravageur vinrent rencontrer les siens. Elle rougit en s'apercevant que sa petite inspection n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle regarda promptement vers le tableau. 

***

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Nagi avait arrêté d'essayer de trouver une réponse à la question. Elle dirait ce qu'il lui viendrait à l'esprit, point, en espérant que cela ne serait pas trop cruche. Elle rangea ses affaires plus lentement que d'habitude, fit mine qu'un lacet était défait, pour que tout le monde soit sorti de la classe avant elle. Kira sortit lui aussi et elle l'entendit dire à Setsuna de partir devant, qu'il le rejoindrait dans pas longtemps. 

Une fois le dernier élève parti, elle prit sa mallette, respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il n'y avait plus personne à part lui. Kira l'attendait deux mètres plus loin, appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches de son grand manteau, la tête un peu baissée, les yeux dans le vague. _Mais comment peut-on être aussi sexy dans une pause aussi naturelle ?_

Elle s'avança timidement vers lui. Il releva la tête vers elle, et il lui fit un minuscule sourire. Cela eut pour effet de la mettre un peu plus en confiance.

- « Alors Nagi, tu as réfléchis ? »

- « Oui. » répondit-elle. 

Il lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse formuler sa réponse et décide de se jeter à l'eau.

- « Eh bien » dit-elle, « si Dieu et le Diable existent, ce dont je ne suis pas sûre, alors… je dirais que… hé bien je dirais que Dieu a fait de nous des êtres vivants, et que le Diable...Lucifer…. »

_Lucifer ?_ Kira tiqua lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom.

- « … a fait de nous des hommes, avec nos mauvais côtés… mais aussi avec nos bons côtés. » finit-elle. 

Elle regarda Kira droit dans les yeux, puis baissa la tête. A priori sa réponse n'avait pas l'air de le satisfaire. Puis soudain elle l'entendit rire. Elle releva la tête pour voir Kira qui riait les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière, appuyée au mur. _Quoi ? Mais_…

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa réponse avait de risible.

Elle eut la surprise de le voir tourner vers elle un visage souriant. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, puis il s'esclaffa de nouveau. _Mais… je ne comprends pas_…

- « Heu… » elle voulut poser une question, mais elle n'osait pas. C'était Kira après tout, et… et elle ne comprenait pas.

Celui-ci finit de rire quelques secondes après. Il se retourna vers elle en souriant et en secouant légèrement la tête comme pour dire : « C'est pas possible. » Il regagna un brin de sérieux et là, contre toute attente, il s'approcha de Nagi, lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Nagi avait accéléré lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'approcher, il avait explosé lorsqu'il lui avait entouré le visage avec ses douces et longues mains, et il avait chanté lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.

- « Pas mal comme réponse, pas mal du tout. » fit-il avant d'avoir un dernier et bref éclat de rire. Il s'en alla sur ce, laissant une Nagi complètement pantelante et perdue dans le couloir désert du lycée.

A suivre….

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 22 novembre 2002 


	5. Perdue

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Angel Sanctuary

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait (les autres non plus, d'ailleurs)

Genre : pfouillouillouille, je sais pas trop où je m'embarque là. M'enfin, on verra bien ^^

Remarque : faut absolument que je change le titre de l'histoire.

Perdue 

Cela faisait une semaine que Kira l'avait embrassé, et cela faisait une semaine que Nagi vivait en enfer. Ce dernier l'avait snobé dès le lendemain. Il ne lui avait plus adressé un regard, il l'ignorait ostensiblement. Stsuna, lui, lui disait bonjour tous les matins. Mais de tout cela, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Elle avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour dans le baiser que Kira lui avait donné. Un peu de tendresse cachée peut-être, mais pas plus. Elle était restée tremblante lorsqu'il était parti, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Elle l'avait remercié intérieurement de l'avoir embrassé, même si c'était pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais son cœur. Elle avait été satisfaite qu'il réponde à ses attentes, et elle ne l'embêterait plus. Elle aurait normalement pu dire adieu à son obsession et passer à autre chose. Seulement…

Seulement, elle avait fait un cauchemar la nuit d'après. Elle marchait dans les couloirs du lycée, seule. Il faisait sombre tout autour d'elle, sauf un peu plus loin, sur le tableau d'affichage près de l'entrée. Une affiche semblait dégager une fine lueur diaphane. Elle s'approcha du panneau avec cette lenteur excessive caractéristique des rêves. Une fois postée en face, elle s'aperçut que c'était une vieille photo décrépie qui projetait cette lumière bleutée. Cette photo représentait deux enfants assis sur un tourniquet, un petit garçon et une petite fille. Ils étaient de dos sur la photo, et ils étaient enveloppés d'une douce aura blanche. La photo était un peu floue, et elle dégageait un air de nostalgie, de bonheur enfantin perdu. Nagi s'attendrit devant cette photo. Elle la contempla un long moment. Cette scène lui plaisait. 

Soudain, l'aura du petit garçon changea de couleur, pour passer d'un blanc immaculé à un rouge sang violent. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. C'était Kira. Mais ce Kira là était… démoniaque. Il avait les yeux rouges, les pupilles dilatées, et des crocs de vampire. Ses cheveux flottaient comme un halo autour de sa tête. Il la regardait avec des yeux remplis de haine et une rictus mauvais sur le visage. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle. Nagi recula instinctivement d'un pas, un bars à moitié levé en signe de protection. Le petit garçon s'extirpa du tourniquet à la vitesse de l'éclair et lui sauta dessus en hurlant. Elle recula encore et laissa échapper un petit cri angoissé. Le petit garçon se heurta au cadre de la photo, il ne pouvait pas en sortir. Il trépignait, cognait contre la vitre imaginaire, espérant la briser. 

Derrière lui, la petite fille commença à se retourner. C'était… c'était elle, Nagi. Sauf que ses yeux étaient blancs, sans pupilles ni iris. Son aura diminuait et vascillait, pour finir par s'éteindre. Le jeune Kira démoniaque, voyant que Nagi ne pouvait détacher son regard de la petite fille et ne se préoccupait plus de lui, poussa un cri d'une sauvagerie indicible, se retourna et se jeta sur l'enfant pour la déchiqueter. Nagi hurla et se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

***

Depuis, Nagi faisait ce même cauchemar toutes les nuits. Elle était plus qu'épuisée mentalement. Cette photo… cette photo qu'elle voyait dans ses cauchemars, et qui s'affichait des fois devant ses yeux même pendant les cours, alors qu'elle était parfaitement éveillée… la rendait folle. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'est ce sentiment de familiarité, de souvenir, comme si elle avait réellement vécu cette scène, comme si elle avait réellement été à la maternelle avec Kira. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que même l'endroit et le tourniquet lui rappelaient quelque chose ? C'était à s'arracher les cheveux de la tête un par un. Et ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus, c'était pourquoi le baiser de Kira avait été le catalyseur de cette affreuse série de cauchemars. Elle avait l'impression d'être en faute, d'avoir fait une erreur et d'être responsable de la plus grande catastrophe du siècle. 

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez elle ?

***

Kira laissa Nagi un sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi donc elle savait. Inconsciemment, elle se souvenait que Lucifer n'était pas le Mal Absolu, qu'il n'avait pas un cœur perverti dès la naissance. Sa réponse le prouvait. 

Il était satisfait, car cela impliquait qu'au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme, elle ne l'avait jamais trahi, jamais renié. Cela faisait du bien de se sentir soutenu, même si cela était complètement inconscient de la part de la personne. Il pouvait désormais retourner à sa tâche, ce soucis en moins. Alexiel allait se réveiller, il le pressentait.

A suivre…

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D., 26 novembre 2002


	6. Plus de mal que de bien

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Angel Sanctuary

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait (les autres non plus, d'ailleurs)

Genre : Là c'est du beau drame qu'on a là.

Remarque : Bon ben ça a rien à voir avec l'histoire que je voulais écrire à l'origine.

Plus de mal que de bien 

Kira était retourné à son attitude froide et distante dès le lendemain. Personne n'était au courant de son petit écart avec Lahel, et il ne comptait pas s'appesantir dessus. Sa réincarnation, Nagi, était suffisamment intelligente pour avoir compris que ce baiser était un baiser de compassion et non pas d'amour. 

Cependant, depuis quelques jours une inquiétude sourde résonnait dans son cœur.  Même s'il l'ignorait de nouveau royalement, il gardait un œil discret sur Nagi… et celle-ci dépérissait à vue d'œil. Elle avait aujourd'hui des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues, un teint blanchâtre plutôt livide, et il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois en train de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de grimacer pendant les cours, comme si elle souffrait. Et le pire, c'était l'éclat de vie qui avait disparu de ses yeux. C'était le signe annonciateur d'une mort prochaine, voir d'un suicide. 

C'était étrange. L'état de santé de Nagi avait commencé à se détériorer après le baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Se pourrait-il… Se pourrait-il que ce baiser ait ramené d'anciens souvenirs en elle ? Des souvenirs cachés au plus profond de son âme et qui n'auraient jamais dû remonter à la surface ? _Mais quel crétin je fais !_  Bien sûr que c'était ça ! Un Ange Déchu subit généralement un lavage de cerveau avant d'être renvoyer sur Terre pour subir une succession de vies dont la tristesse et la douleur étaient proportionnelles à la faute commise dans les Cieux. Son baiser avait dû débloquer l'un des loquets psychiques qui maintenait l'essence même de l'âme de Lahel enfermée dans une cage de vibrations méta-psychiques, isolée de l'esprit et du cœur de Nagi. 

Et dans ce cas, les souvenirs ne revenant que partiellement à la mémoire pouvaient être dénaturés et rendre la partie de l'âme réincarnée complètement folle, pour se venger de ne pas avoir pu vivre libre et s'exprimer durant toutes ces années, voir durant tous ces siècles.

Oui, c'est probablement ce qu'il était en train d'arriver à Nagi…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Les anges déchus et réincarnés qui perdaient l'esprit ne pouvait que finir en loque humaine, l'esprit de la réincarnation tombant petit à petit en morceaux. Il se maudit lui-même. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'embrasse ? La serrer dans mes bras aurait largement suffit à la rendre heureuse un instant et à lui exprimer ma gratitude !_ Mais non, il avait été excessif  et avait provoqué l'enclenchement de ce processus implacable de détérioration de l'âme. Et la seule solution pour abréger les souffrances de l'individu était…

Il secoua la tête de dépit et de tristesse. Il avait déjà tué et massacré un nombre incalculable de vie dans son existence, mais Lahel était bien l'un des rares anges qu'il aurait aimé épargner. _Setsuna, je vais devoir te laisser ce soir_, pensa-t-il. _Tes problèmes avec Sara attendront demain, j'espère. De toute façon Kouraï et Arachnée veillent aussi. Mais ce soir je dois dire Adieu à une vieille amie_.    

***

En se levant pour partir à la fin des cours, Nagi eut un vertige. Avec ces histoires de cauchemars et de photo, elle avait complètement perdu l'appétit et se sous-alimentait. Le temps que son malaise passe et la classe était vide. Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa mallette et se dirigea vers le couloir. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle se rattrapa plusieurs fois au mur avant d'arriver à l'escalier principal menant vers la sortie. Elle attrapa la rambarde et commença à descendre doucement les marches. Les derniers élèves du lycée arrivèrent en chahutant et descendirent les escaliers en trombe. L'un d'eux passa à côté d'elle et la tira en avant par le bras. N'ayant pas beaucoup de force, elle ne put résister à la traction. Elle tomba tête la première dans l'escalier et dégringola la dizaine de marche restantes en roulé-boulé. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet du hall d'entrée du lycée. 

- « Bien fait pour toi, grognasse ! » fit une voix au loin.

Elle était complètement sonnée, mais elle eut assez de volonté pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Elle sentit un liquide chaud lui couler le long du menton. Elle papillonna des yeux pendants quelques secondes, puis elle se releva à moitié, difficilement. Elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux égratignés. Elle avait mal à son coude droit et à sa bouche : elle s'était fendue la lèvre inférieure et elle s'était mordue l'intérieur de la joue en tombant. Sa pommette gauche la faisait aussi souffrir. Ses lunettes avaient valsé quelques mètres plus loin.

Quelques instants après elle ne put retenir de grosses larmes de couler. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : que ses cauchemars, réels ou fictifs, cessent de suite… quitte à mourir pour cela.

A suivre….

                                                                                                                             Gwenaelle D. , 25 novembre 2002


	7. Pardonnemoi

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Angel Sanctuary

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait (les autres non plus, d'ailleurs)

Genre : C'est un drame, là y'a plus de doute.

Remarque : dernier chapitre de cette nouvelle plutôt noire en fait.

Pardonne-moi 

Nagi venait de laisser ses larmes couler lorsque deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, la soulevèrent et la stabilisèrent sur ses pieds. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Elle ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Comment faisait-il pour arriver toujours au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins ? Elle baissa la tête. Ses épaules tremblaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flot de larmes salées sur ses joues. Soudain, du sang jaillit de sa narine gauche. _Magnifique ! Voilà que je saigne du nez maintenant !_ Cela fit redoubler ses larmes. La situation devait être d'un comique…

Les deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules, la forçant à se retourner.

Lorsque Kira vit son regard, son cœur tressaillit. Il avait rarement lu un tel désespoir dans les yeux de quelqu'un, même dans les yeux d'un ennemi qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre. Nagi était en conflit avec son esprit, son âme et son cœur. La parcelle de Lahel qui avait réussi à s'échapper de sa prison désirait ardemment reprendre ses droits. A la vue de cet être déchiré, il s'accorda un instant de compassion.

Son regard était toujours aussi dur et glacial. Alors que venait-il faire ici, s'il ne voulait pas la secourir ? 

Elle avait mal partout. Pas physiquement… ou du moins, pas que physiquement. Son âme et son cœur souffraient de contusions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas l'origine de ses souffrances, elle avait juste la certitude d'avoir pêché… Non, ce n'était pas cela… C'était plutôt de la révolte, car on lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait pêché, et elle avait été condamnée pour cela. Mais qui ? Qui avait été condamné ? _Mais je n'ai rien faiiiiiiiit !_ Son cri de lamentations ne s'entendit pas mais il fut véhiculer dans tout son être, jusque dans ses yeux. Kira dû entendre son désespoir : ses beaux yeux noisettes s'adoucirent.

- « Je… je n'en peux plus… » lui dit-elle d'une petite voix, la vue embuée par trop de larmes. « Aide-moi » fit-elle d'une voix brisée, « s'il te plaît… pitié…aide-moi ! ». 

Sa voix s'étrangla alors dans un sanglot. 

Il avait beau être le Roi des Enfers, il ne pouvait pas rester insensible face à l'Ange qui avait décidé de son destin. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Son frère était devenu l'Ange Majeur du Feu, et lui avait eu la vie décadente qu'il avait souhaité.

Il prit une nouvelle fois le visage de Nagi entre ses mains. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et frissonnante. Il se rapprocha doucement et lui murmura : « Adieu Nagi… pardonne-moi. » avant de l'embrasser pour un ultime baiser d'adieu.

Tous les loquets sautèrent d'un coup. L'âme de Lahel se mit à frémir, le vrombissement s'intensifia pour finalement exploser. L'âme prisonnière depuis si longtemps se déversa en Nagi et détruisit tout sur son passage : les souvenirs de sa vie, ses émotions, son esprit… L'âme de Lahel aspira tout. Elle hurlait de rage contenue et de soif de vengeance. Elle avait été bannie injustement des Cieux, on l'avait accusé à tort du pire crime, et on l'avait condamné à errer sur Terre, de vie en vie toutes plus minables les unes que les autres. Elle avait pourtant un cœur pur. Celui-ci était désormais du noir le plus sombre. Seule sa haine envers ses bourreaux subsistait. 

La pression fut trop forte et le cœur de Nagi implosa dans sa poitrine. Son âme, petite mais bien présente, monta droit au ciel. Celle de Lahel alla s'engoufrer dans les entrailles de la Terre en hurlant sauvagement.

- « Bienvenue au pays, Lahel », fit Kira au corps sans vie qu'il tenait désormais dans ses bras.

Fin.

                                                                                                              Gwenaelle D., 25 novembre 2002


	8. Prologue II

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait ^^ (les autres non plus d'ailleurs, à part Lahel et Nagi).

Genre : torture d'une ex-ange devenue démon par Kira.

Remarque : c'est la suite de « Bienvenue au pays. »

**Prologue**

Ca y est, Setsuna venait de s'enfoncer une lame dans le cœur, afin d'aller rechercher l'âme de Sarah au pays des morts. 

Kira regardait le cadavre de son ami, reposant dans une salle du Banmaden, le plus grand palais impériaux où logent les démons, dans le troisième caveau des enfers. Il était parti hier pour une balade peut-être sans retour. Il avait sept jours. Adam Kadamon lui avait donné sept jours pour retrouver sa bien-aimée… sa sœur…

Hier, il avait été voir le cristal des anges dans lequel est enfermé le corps d'Alexiel. Alexiel… ange organique, sœur de cette pourriture de Rochel… Alexiel… La seule qui ait jamais mérité son attention. Elle était vraiment sublime, même prisonnière de cette gangue de glace, même privée de son âme, qui s'était réincarnée en Setsuna. 

Il soupira. Qu'allait-il faire en attentand qu'il revienne ? Le Banmaden ne contenait plus aucune joie, plus aucune vie, depuis que la guerre entre les anges et les démons avait eu lieu. Ces derniers étaient dans un état de tension extrême, rageant d'avoir été trahi par les anges, qui avaient baffoué le traité de paix, énervés par les humains, dont les actions, guerres, pollutions… avaient d'énormes répercussions sur leur monde. Ils criaient vengeance et rébellion. Malheureusement pour eux, les anges les avaient tellement exterminés, en les prenant par surprise, que le peu qu'il restait n'était pas en mesure de créer une armée ni de commander une guerre. Ils attendaient… Ils attendaient patiemment un événement inopportun, un signal, qui ferait bouger les choses… L'ange salvateur ? Setsuna ? Etait-il ce qu'ils attendaient tous… Kouraï semblait le croire…

Il soupira de  nouveau, et s'apprêtait à repartir de la salle accueillant le corps de Setsuna, lorsqu'il entendit une respiration. Une respiration faible, difficile, hoquetante… Le souffle de vie qui animait le corps qui respirait ainsi devait être bien faible. 

Des grattements d'ongles sur le mur.

Un petit couinement craintif.

Des larmes retenues.

Kira se retourna pour ne voir qu'une ombre disparaître au coin du mur. Mais au milieu de cette ombre, un regard avait scintillé. Un regard  qu'il connaissait bien, et qui le laissa ébahi. 

D'habitude, les anges qui devaient expier des fautes et qui finissaient par mourir devenaient des goules et étaient condamnés à errer dans le monde des morts, telles des âmes en peine, indéfiniment. Enn'Rao, l'intendant général d'Hades, n'avait pas dû faire son boulot correctement. Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici. A moins que… Un futur satan ? Cela voudrait dire que son pouvoir maléfique était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Ou alors, qu'elle était un ange d'une extrême importance avant d'avoir été bannie des Cieux et condamnée à se réincarner encore et encore, dans des existances humaines toutes plus minables les unes que les autres…

Il sourit intérieurement. Finalement, cette semaine à attendre Setsuna n'allait peut-être pas être si ennuyeuse…

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 21 février 2003


	9. Retrouvailles II

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait ^^ (les autres non plus d'ailleurs, à part Lahel et Nagi).

Genre : torture d'une ex-ange devenue démon par Kira.

Remarque : c'est la suite de « Bienvenue au pays. »

Remarque : C'est bizarre, on me laisse très peu de reviews sur fanfiction pour cette fic, par contre je reçois beaucoup de mail directement dans ma boite aux lettres, m'encourageant. Donc ben je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont écris. ^___^

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Il ne la chercha pas bien longtemps. Le troisième caveau des enfers était un vaste monde, mais il faisait parti de son royaume, qui s'étendait sur les sept strates de l'enfer. Ces mondes avaient été créés à partir de son propre sang. Le sang de l'ex ange majeur Lucifel. Son sang qui avait redonné vie à ces terres hostiles. Il pouvait ressentir tout ce qui se passaient sur ses terres dans son être. C'est ainsi que ses pas l'avait mené tout droit à l'extérieur du palais, derrière les lambeaux d'un ancien jardin ravagé par les flammes.

C'était une petite forme tremblottante, couverte de haillons, sale et misérable. Il s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda d'un air critique. Elle cessa un instant de trembler, mais ne releva pas la tête.

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. »

- « Tu m'as laissé toute seule. »

L'accusation étonna Kira.

- « Tu as préféré cette sale Alexiel. »

Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas à quoi elle faisait référence.

- « J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour toi, pour tes idéaux auxquels je croyai-aaarrrgggggghhhh ! »

La jeune femme se recroquevilla encore un peu plus. Kira aperçut alors son dos, dont les omoplates avaient une forme bizarre. _Des ailes_…     

- « De quoi tu parles, Lahel ? »

Elle leva vers lui des yeux coléreux. Furieux. Mais en dessous de ça, sa tristesse et sa peur étaient aisément visibles. Elle cacha sa tête sous ses bras, tremblant de plus belle. Tout d'un coup, elle se redressa en arrière en grinçant des dents. Les loques qui lui servaient de vêtement venaient de se déchirer dans le dos, laissant apparaître deux grands os pointus sortant des omoplates. 

- « Des ailes… Des ailes… » gémit-elle.

- « Il faut que tu sois courageuse, plus elles pousseront plus tu auras mal. »

- « J'en veux pas. J'en veux pas. » fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Cette fois-ci, elle se plia en deux lorsque les deux nouveaux os doublèrent de longueur.

- « Les ramifications font le plus mal. »

- « Encore mal. Toujours mal. Toujours. Tout le temps. »

Mais que c'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle réagisse comme cela ? Kira était perplexe. D'habitude les ailes poussaient instantanément, pas par accoups. Le ou la concernée poussait un cri de douleur, mais un seul. Là c'était comme si quelqu'un avait désiré faire durer la souffrance un peu plus longtemps. Il posa une main sur l'enfant qui avait un jour était sa camarade de jeu. Car c'était bien un enfant qu'il avait en face de lui. Un enfant terrifié, complètement perdu, et qui avait dû traverser milles épreuves pour finir aussi misérablement. Elle lui renvoya d'un coup toute la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Il retira vivement sa main.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quand je l'ai touché, un flot de douleur m'a envahi. _

Il regarda de nouveau la créature en train de souffrir à ses pieds. C'était une énigme. Rien ne se déroulait dans les normes avec elle. Elle cria lorsque les os poussèrent une troisième fois, accompagnés d'un afflux de sang qui les rendit palpitants, et qui permit de commencer l'alchimie qui allait donner naissance aux ramifications des os et à la peau qu'ils allaient soutenir.

_Qui es-tu, Lahel ? Pourquoi es-tu si spéciale ?_

Pendant qu'elle se forçait à ne pas hurler de douleur à la naissance de ses ailes, Kira replongea dans les souvenir du passé, et cette journée qu'il avait partagé avec elle et qui avait décidé de sa vie. Celle qui l'avait innocemment incité à se tourner vers le mal se trouvait là, devant lui, à se transformer en démon. Un démon d'une sacrée trempe, si l'on en jugeait par l'envergure impressionnante de ses nouvelles ailes, et leur noirceur sans reflet.

Les ailes venaient de finir de pousser. Des ailes superbes. Des ailes de papillon. Des ailes noires. Trouées. C'était Bélial qui aimait les papillons. Il se demanda si cette déséquilibrée avait un rôle à jouer là-dedans.

Lahel se releva péniblement, et failli tomber en arrière sous le poids de ses ailes. Kira la retint prestement par la taille.

- « Il faut que tu retrouves ton centre de gravité. »

Lahel tourna la tête pour voir derrière, et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- « Elles sont immenses ! »

- « Ce sont les ailes d'un satan. »

- « Un satan. »

Elle avait prononcé ce mot sans y mettre de vie, atone. Elle qui avait été un ange loué et admiré… Sa déchéance avait été totale… Et tout ça, tout ça à cause de lui, de cet ange qui s'était révolté contre le Tout Puissant, qui avait osé le contredire et lui tenir tête. Bizarrement, elle avait eu foi en ses idées, elle pensait qu'il était juste, que ces pensées étaient honorables. Puis il avait été banni des cieux, et alors là, la chasse à ses supporters avait était ouverte. Ils avaient été traqués comme des bêtes, et ils avaient tous été condamnés à la réincarnation.          

- « Pour une fois que j'avais un peu d'espoir dans une vie… Il a fallu que tu arrives à ce moment là. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu libéré, alors que tu m'avais oublié ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser tranquille ? » aboya-t-elle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, une aura noire se formait autour d'elle. Ses ailes dégoulinaient encore de sang. Les lambeaux de vêtements cachaient les parties essentielles de son anatomie. 

_Elle sera plus belle démoniaque qu'angélique_, se dit Kira. _Elle va devenir un satan redoutable_.

- « Lucifer » dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle avait la tête baissée et les paupières mi-closes, mais elle rouvrit des yeux à l'éclat meurtrier lorsqu'elle prononça :

- « J'aurais ta peau. »

***

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux ma peau ? » demanda Kira à un nouveau démon dont la puissance promettait d'être phénoménale.

L'aura obscure entourant la créature vascilla un moment avant de se réaffermir.

- « Tu es la cause de toutes mes souffrances. » fit Lahel.

Kira eu un petit sourire moqueur.

- « Parce que d'habitude j'apporte le bonheur ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- « D'habitude, tu ne t'occupes que d'Alexiel, et tu aurais dû continuer comme ça ! »

Elle tremblait de colère. Lui restait impassible, égal à lui-même. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se dégagea de son soutien violemment, fit quelques pas en arrière mais marcha sur ses nouvelles ailes, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Elle s'étala par terre.

- « Décidément, tu es toujours aussi maladroite ! » fit Kira, humiliant le nouveau membre de sa tribu.

- « Ne me confonds pas avec Nagi. » prévint Lahel avec un sourire mauvais. « Tiens, à ce propos, tu seras peut-être content d'apprendre qu'elle est entre les mains de ton frère. »

Kira ne put réprimer un très léger haussement de sourcils.

- « Tu te demandes comment cela se fait que je sois au courant, pas vrai ? »

Il ne répondit rien.

- « Ah ah ah ah ah ! Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais gardé l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs, surtout après avoir passé tant de temps emprisonnée. Regarde. » finit-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle ramena ses deux poignets l'un contre l'autre, devant elle. Elle ouvrit ensuite ses mains en forme de coupe. Une minuscule boule blanche, palpitante, apparu entre ses mains. Elle regarda Kira droit dans les yeux, souriant méchamment. Il regarda la scène sans réagir. La boule lumineuse disparut, Lahel referma ses mains.

- « C'était mon lien avec l'âme de Nagi. Mon emprise sur elle ne s'est pas évanoui avec ma mort, tout bonnement parce qu'elle est morte en même temps. C'est un lien qui m'est précieux. Il me sera sûrement utile en temps voulu. »

Kira la regarda avec mépris. Elle soutint son regard.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, agressive. « Tu t'attendais à ce que je tombe dans tes bras ? A m'avoir à ta botte ? A ce que l'on soit amis ? Ah ah ah ah ah ! Ttt ttt ttt ! Lucifer, voyons… »

Elle secoua la tête en rigolant.

- « Dis ! J'ai une idée ! Et si je changeais aussi mon prénom ? Laher… Qu'en penses-tu ? Cela s'accorde bien avec Lucifer, tu ne crois pas ? »

Kira se tenait toujours debout, face à elle, son katana dans les mains.

- « Je n'ai que faire de tes enfantillages. » lâcha-t-il.

Lahel resta stupéfaite un moment.

- « Tu as tort de ne pas me prendre au sérieux. »

- « Cela ne m'amuserait pas de te tuer. »

- « Forcément, tu n'y arriverais pas. »

Elle était convaincue de ce qu'elle disait, ce qui surprit et peina le jeune homme. Pour un nouveau démon, elle prenait son rôle bien à cœur. Elle devenait parfaitement haïssable. C'était dommage.

- « Je te donne deux jours, le temps de t'habituer à tes ailes. Ensuite, nous en reparlerons. »

Lahel sourit.    

- « Un jour aurait suffit, mais soit ! Ici même dans deux jours. »

Kira se retourna et repartit vers le palais.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 21 février 2003


	10. Méprise II

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait ^^ (les autres non plus d'ailleurs, à part Lahel et Nagi).

Genre : torture d'une ex-ange devenue démon par Kira.

Remarque : c'est la suite de « Bienvenue au pays. »

**Chapitre 3 : Méprise**

L'âme de Nagi montait tranquillement au Paradis lorsqu'une barrière de feu l'entoura. Nagi ouvrit des yeux écarquillées, la sensation de quiétude l'ayant quitté brutalement. 

Il y avait des flammes partout, devant, derrière, au-dessus de sa tête, sous ses pieds… Elle cria de terreur. 

La chaleur devenait insoutenable. En moins de dix secondes elle était en sueur. Une minute après elle suffoquait. Elle était complètement paniquée, roulant des yeux de tous les côtés. Elle voulait appeler à l'aide, mais sa gorge était tellement sèche que ses cordes vocales refusèrent de bouger. Elle referma les yeux car ils commençaient aussi à devenir secs.

Puis, d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Elle se sentait immobile, comme paralysée. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arriva pas.

- « Vite, la piqûre. »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…_

- « Dêpèche-toi, on ne peut pas maintenir un corps ectoplasmique hors de son liquide régénérateur très longtemps. »

- « J'arrives ! J'arrives ! »

Nagi ne comprenait rien, quand soudain elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau… _A quel niveau ?_… Elle ne se posa pas la question très longtemps. La douleur se propageait rapidement, elle se rapprochait. 

_Non ! Non ! Ô mon dieu ! Ô mon…_

Elle réussit finalement à hurler.

- « Rââââh j'ai horreur de ce sale boulot. Voir des ectoplasmes se re-solidifier, c'est écoeurant. Et en plus ils crient à la mort ! »

- « T'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles. »

- « Au moins, c'est rapide. »

Nagi eut l'impression de mourir, puis tout s'arrêta. Elle s'écroula.

- « Bon. Amenons-la à maître Mikael. »

- « Ouais, il va être content : un nouveau jouet pour taper dessus. »

***

- « Tu te réveilles enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Nagi venait de cligner des yeux. La lumière l'agressait. Elle avait mal à la tête et elle était courbaturée de partout. Sa vision se fit floue au début, puis elle s'éclaircit progressivement. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un plafond, blanc et très haut. Cette image familière la rassura. Elle tourna la tête légèrement de côté pour voir son interlocuteur, et resta interdite.

Le garçon était assis sur une chaise à l'envers, les bras croisés sur le dossier. Il avait un visage poupon, qui perdait toute son innocence à cause d'une tignasse rouge ébouriffée et d'un tatouage de dragon qui partait de sa pommette gauche et descendait dans son cou et probablement jusque son torse. _Un original… sûrement_.

- « Alors ? Ca fait quel effet ? »

Nagi ne comprit pas trop la question, et se contenta de fixer le jeune homme sans rien dire. Ce dernier soupira.

- « Hé bé, t'es lingue à la détente on dirait. Ce sont des différentes réincarnations qui t'ont rendu stupides, Lahel ? »

_C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de connaître ce prénom_… Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle se râcla la gorge plusieurs fois avant que de la salive ne vienne humecter à nouveau sa bouche et sa gorge.

- « Mon prénom c'est Nagi. » articula-t-elle péniblement. 

Le garçon la fixa, sans réactions.

- « Pardon ? » finit-il par demander. 

- « Mon prénom… C'est Nagi. » répéta-t-elle avec difficultés.

Le jeune resta calme et muet. Puis d'un coup il se leva de sa chaise et envoya valser cette dernière à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

- « Ils se sont trompés !!! » hurla-t-il. « Ces abrutis ce sont trompés ! »

Des flammes vinrent recouvrir son corps et des éclair de feu traversèrent la pièce. Nagi trembla d'horreur et se ratatina sous ses couvertures.

- « Mais comment ont-ils pu se tromper ? » cria-t-il encore une fois.

La tornade de flamme se fit moins intense, puis s'éteind tout à fait. Le jeune homme semblait avoir reprit un minimum de self-control. Il s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le rebord et rapprocha son visage de celui de Nagi.

- « Comment se fait-il qu'ils se soient trompés ? Hein ? Dis-le moi… Qui es-tu ? »

- « Je… Je suis Nagi… Nagi Matsushita… Et je suis m… »

Elle écarquilla en grand les yeux. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Qu'elle était morte ? Son âme refusa tout net cette possibilité, mais des milliers de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Elle s'évanouit.

- « Merde. » fit Mikael.

***

- « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est souvenue de sa mort ? » demanda Mikael.

- « Parce qu'on a interrompu le processus d'inhibition de la mémoire qui se produit pendant le trajet des âmes de leur corps terrestre au Paradis. »

- « Pfff… Et merde ! Chuis pas dans la mouise maintenant, avec une humaine ressucité sur les bras ! »

- « Vois le bon côté des choses, elle est pas mal. »

Mikael faillit s'étrangler.

- « Que… C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? »

- « T'inquiètes donc pas. Je suis sûr que c'est réversible comme processus… Mais redit-moi encore une fois comment t'as pu te tromper ? »

- « Rââââh ça va, hein ! M'énerve pas avec ça ! »

- « Parce que tout de même, confondre l'âme d'une simple humaine avec celle de l'ex-ange de la Quintescence, faut le faire ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai des abrutis sous mes ordres, c'est tout ! Mais bon, ils m'ont certifié que c'était la seule âme qu'ils avaient vu passer au moment de la dite mort de Lahel. »

- « Ben a priori ils ont mal vu. »

- « Ca me chiffonne quand même. »

Un bruit de drap leur fit tourner la tête. Nagi se débattait dans ses couvertures, et une aura noire commençait à l'entourer. 

- « Qu'est-ce que ? »

Le phénomène cessa aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé, et la jeune fille se tranquillisa à nouveau sur son lit. 

- « C'était quoi ça ? J'ai crû sentir la présence de mon frère ! » fit Mikael, plus énervé que jamais.

- « Non. Cette aura était différente, elle était féminine. »

- « Beuh… Comment tu le sais ?… Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais un pervers. »

- « Pas un pervers, un tombeur, nuance. »

- « Ca revient au même… Mais… Cette aura… »

- « Oui, elle pourrait bien lui appartenir. »

- « Deux âmes dans le même corps ? »

- « Théoriquement c'est impossible, mais on ne sait pas ce dont Rochel est capable. Il a peut-être réussi… »

- « Mais, ne dirigeait-elle pas un groupe de recherches top-secrètes ? Si ça se trouve c'était ça et… »

- « Et pour sa trahison, ils en ont fait leur premier cobaye. »

- « C'était risqué tout de même. Ce n'était pas un ange banal. »

- « Raison de plus. Elle était brillante. Elle a dû créer un mécanisme sans failles. »

- « Eh bien il vient de montrer ses limites, là. »

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le lit, s'assit sur le rebord et posa une main sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille.

- « Elle a de la fièvre. »

- « Fais-lui avaler une de tes potions miracles. »

- « Oui oui. »

- « Et enlève tes sales pattes de son visage ! C'est ma trouvaille, je te rappelle ! »

- « Ben les filles t'intéressent pas, tu pourrais me la laisser. »

- « Pas question ! C'est pas une raison ! Aller hop ! Tu sors de là illico presto ! »

- « Bon, ça va, ça va ! Mais il faudra quand même que je revienne lui administrer la potion. »

- « C'est ça, un autre jour. Et maintenant on y va, j'ai la dalle moi ! » 

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 21 février 2003     


	11. Attente II

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait ^^ (les autres non plus d'ailleurs, à part Lahel et Nagi).

Genre : torture d'une ex-ange devenue démon par Kira.

Remarque : c'est la suite de « Bienvenue au pays. »

**Chapitre 4 : Attente**

Kira était assis dans l'un des couloirs déserts du palais, adossé au mur. Il avait la tête appuyé sur la crosse de son katana, et il ressassait de sombres idées. Il avait pensé à Setsuna et Alexiel, à cet Ange Salvateur qui devait sauver les trois mondes, celui des Cieux, celui de la Terre, et celui des Enfers. A cette amitié qu'il avait senti naître en lui. Kira Sakuya, le vrai, l'avait aussi influencé, ainsi que son père, mais… Tout de même, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse un jour ressentir des émotions si humaines. 

Lahel… 

Il avait été fortement surpris par l'attitude et la transformation de cet ange. Et déçu aussi. Il ne s'attendait pas à un changement si radical. Elle faisait partie des rares bons souvenirs de son enfance. Et il aurait voulu que cela reste ainsi. Mais là… Après l'avoir vu hier… Il ne souhaitait plus lui accorder un soupçon de tendresse… Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit capable de donner de la tendresse, ce dont il n'était pas sûr.

_Rââââh ! Ca ne me réussit pas de rester trop longtemps à fréquenter les humains. Leur émotivité finit par déteindre._

_Quels étaient ces pouvoirs auxquels elle a fait référence ? Quel rôle avait-elle dans les Cieux ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir recroisé après notre rencontre au jardin d'enfant. Pourtant je pensais connaître tous les anges importants. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'en fait pas parti ? Son existence m'aurait-elle été cachée ? Et Nagi qui atterit dans les mains de Mikael. Il devait savoir qui elle était. Comment est-ce possible ? Il y a trop de questions en suspens…_

- « Alors, on reste seul dans son coin ? »

Kira leva les yeux sur le nouveau venu. Arachnée se tenait devant lui, portant comme toujours une robe qui lui allait particulièrement mal. Il n'avait absolument aucune confiance en ce type. Se déguiser en femme et se faire passer pour la cousine de Kouraï… C'était plus que suspect. Ce serait un traitre que cela ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. 

- « C'est ta petite Alexiel qui te met dans cet état ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Il avait envie d'être seul et de réfléchir à la situation qui devenait de plus en plus complexe.

- « Hé ben, t'es pas bavard aujourd'hui ! »

Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure soupira.

- « Tant pis, je repasserai pour la compagnie. »

Il s'éloigna enfin. Kira retourna avec soulagement au calme et au silence apaisant. Soudain, il fut parcouru d'un frisson brutal. Une aura angélique venait de toucher le sol du 3e caveau des Enfers. Minuscule, mais elle était bien là, bien décelable. Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose : il avait nettement ressentit comme une brûlure dans son être. Un deuxième frisson le parcourut. Pour qu'il réagisse à ce point là, l'ange ne devait pas être loin. Troisième frisson, puis un quatrième juste après. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, pencha la tête en arrière et se concentra afin de sonder son royaume. Son lien avec ces terres s'était un peu affaibli au cours des siècles qu'il avait passé sur Assiah, le monde des humains, mais là l'aura était toute proche. Cela provenait de l'ancien jardin où il avait parlé avec Lahel. 

_Se pourrait-il que… Un ange persuadé d'être un démon ? Impossible, elle n'aurait pu arriver entière ici, elle se serait faite massacrer par les Evils. Et hier des ailes de satan lui ont poussé dans le dos. Il n'y a plus rien d'angélique en elle... normalement. _

Cette fille était un mystère, et il détestait les mystères. La petite discussion prévue demain allait être des plus intéressante.

***

Lahel souffrait. Elle essayait de faire disparaître ses ailes, qui l'encombraient plus qu'autre chose. Elle pensait que le processus était le même que celui concernant les ailes des anges, mais apparemment non. Plus elle essayait de les rétracter, plus cela lui faisait mal. Ses ailes tremblaient, et elle serrait les dents et fermaient les yeux. Elle contractait tout son corps et se concentrait sur ses ailes, encore fragiles mais pourtant insoumises à sa volonté.

Au bout d'un moment, épuisée et énervée, elle laissa tomber. Elle se laissa choir par terre, et couler quelques larmes. 

La terre trembla légèrement là où ses larmes tombèrent, ce qui l'étonna. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça.

Elle était secouée par de multiples émotions, et elle n'arrivait pas à bien les cerner ni les dissocier les unes des autres. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée de cette nouvelle vie, terrifiée de devenir un satan, créature en parfaite opposition avec ce qu'elle était avant et ce qu'elle voulait être, terrifiée d'être seule, terrifiée de souffrir encore. 

Elle ne voulait pas être un satan. Ca non ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle atteri là ? Etait-ce un trop plein de colère et de rage contenu ? Son âme avait-elle perdu son innocence au cours de tous ces siècles d'emprisonnement ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle était l'ange de la Quintessence. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle de son âme. Mais son cœur, le contrôlait-elle aussi ? Lucifel… Cet abruti de Lucifel qui l'avait embrasser, sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il aimait donc tant que ça faire souffrir les gens ? Non. C'est Nagi qu'il avait embrassé, nuance. Mais à travers elle…

Elle rigola. Car malgré tout, elle continuait de penser que le Bien qui habitait le cœur du Roi des Enfers était toujours là, petite étincelle recouverte d'une immense couche de pensées perverses, sordides, abominables et malfaisantes. Elle n'était plus au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans les Cieux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à un ange gardien lorsqu'ils l'avaient condamné à la réincarnation à vie. Juste un observateur, qui tirerait la sonnette d'alarme au cas où elle essaierait de s'enfuir de sa prison psychologique. Et d'ailleurs, c'est probablement ce qui avait dû arriver. Les anges devaient être au courant de sa fuite. Ca devait être le branle-bas de combat là-haut.

Et Nagi. Elle n'en avait rien montré, mais lorsqu'elle avait appelé son lien avec son âme, elle avait ressenti une onde de chaleur et de bonté qui l'avait secouée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais elle n'avait rien montré. Elle était devant Lucifel, et il était hors de question qu'elle lui montre la moindre once de sentiments. Il n'avait pas été gentil avec elle. Cette simple phrase enfantine résumait tout. Il n'avait pas été gentil. S'il avait eu le moindre respect pour elle, la moindre attention, il ne l'aurait pas réveillé de sa torpeur. Il ne l'aurait pas envoyé au fin fond des Enfers… Dans son royaume… Le royaume de Lucifel… 

Elle sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. 

- « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle sursauta. Elle leva vivement les yeux vers la jeune fille au teint mat, aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux blanc qui se tenait devant elle.

- « Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- « Je ne suis personne. »

- « Vous êtes un satan. Cela se voit à vos ailes. Vous ne devriez pas traîner ici, près de mon palais. »

- « Votre palais ? »

- « Oui. »

- « J'ai une petite affaire à régler demain, après je partirai. »

La jeune fille la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête.

- « Faites le moindre faux pas et vous êtes morte. Je ne veux pas de guerre ici, même entre seulement deux individus. »    

Ce fut au tour de Lahel de hocher la tête. La jeune fille paru satisfaite et s'en alla. 

_Hé bien, en voilà une qui a un sacré caractère. Elle a la volonté et la stature d'un chef. Mais… C'était peut-être la princesse ? C'est fort possible. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si jeune_.

Lahel ramena ses genoux sous son menton, et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?   _

***

Décidément, il n'aurait jamais la paix. Après Arachnée, c'était au tour de Kouraï de venir le trouver. Cette dernière se planta devant lui, les jambes écartées et les mains sur les hanches, l'air mécontent.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda surprit.

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Fais pas l'innocent ! Ce nouveau satan, il est de ton fait, non ? »

Kira médita sur ces paroles. Effectivement, Lahel ne se serait jamais transformé en satan s'il ne l'avait pas libéré de sa prison millénaire. 

- « C'est une erreur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

- « Je l'ai autorisé à rester ici  jusqu'à demain, ensuite elle devra partir. Elle n'a pas sa place ici. »

Kira soupira intérieurement. Il comprenait Kouraï, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas envoyé Lahel dans des sphères plus profondes de l'Enfer, elle risquerait d'y devenir complètement folle et de se perdre à jamais. Elle pourrait alors devenir une menace même pour lui. 

- « Comment va Setsuna ? »

La question surprit la jeune fille.

- « Son corps va bien… J'ai hâte qu'il revienne. »

- « Moi aussi. » avoua Kira.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 28 février 2003 


	12. Ahurie II

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait ^^ (les autres non plus d'ailleurs, à part Lahel et Nagi).

Genre : torture d'une ex-ange devenue démon par Kira.

Remarque : c'est la suite de « Bienvenue au pays. »

**Chapitre 5 : Ahurie**

Nagi se réveilla à nouveau. Elle se sentait mieux, plus reposée. Elle devait avoir fait la grasse matinée, et cela la fit sourire. D'habitude elle ne pouvait faire de grasse matinée à cause de son boulot ou des cours et… D'habitude… Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et se mit sur son séant d'un coup. Elle était morte. Morte… Là encore, sont esprit émit un blanc.

- « Bonjour. »

Elle sursauta, ramenant ses mains sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Elle tourna la tête, s'attendant à trouver le garçon aux cheveux rouge, mais non. Elle se retrouva plongée dans un regard bleu plutôt perçant. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de détailler son interlocuteur. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus normal que le petit gars tatoué de l'autre jour. Il était blond aux yeux bleu, des plus banal, mais mignon quand même. 

- « Bonjour. » répéta-t-il.

Elle sursauta de nouveau.

- « Bon… Bonjour. »

Il lui sourit gentiment.

- « Comment tu te sens ce matin ? »

- « Heu… Bien. »

Elle baissa la tête. Oui, elle se sentait bien, sauf qu'elle était morte. Elle en avait la certitude. Mais dans ce cas-là, où était-elle ? Elle releva son regard vers lui. Il la regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement.

- « Hola ! Faut pas être agressive comme ça ! »

Nagi rougit un peu, se sentant honteuse d'avoir été un peu irrespectueuse.

- « Je m'appelle Raphaël. » fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle regarda la main, surprise. Au bout d'un certain moment elle réalisa qu'elle devait aussi tendre sa main, si elle ne voulait pas paraître encore plus impolie. Elle tendit sa main pour accepter sa salutation. Mais ce dernier prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour lui en baiser le dos. Nagi se sentit parcourue d'un frisson lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer sa peau. La sensation était agréable et en même temps… répugnante. Car elle venait d'un parfait inconnu. Et surtout, Nagi n'était pas habituée à de telles familiarités. Dès qu'il fit mine de la lâcher, elle retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Il la regarda avec un regard froid qui la pétrifia sur place, puis la chaleur envahit de nouveau le regard du jeune homme.

- « Hmm ! Tu sais que tu es une privilégiée. Je ne fais le baise-main qu'en de très rares occasions ! »

- « Pardon. »

- « C'est pas grave. »

La jeune fille resta muette. 

- « Ben dis donc, t'es pas très causante toi. »

Elle rougit un peu et baissa la tête. Elle avait toujours été timide, et c'était pas près de changer. 

- « Est-ce que… je peux vous poser une question ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Qui… qui êtes-vous ? »

- « Ben Raphaël ! »

- « Oui mais… Où suis-je ? Parce que… je suis bien morte… n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune la fixa un long moment, puis soupira.

- « Effectivement, tu es bien morte. »

La confirmation de sa mort fit grincer des dents à Nagi. C'était inimaginable, du domaine de l'improbable et du surnaturel. Et si elle était vraiment morte…

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça, mourir. » fit-elle sans réfléchir, en suivant le cours de ses pensées.

Raphaël pesa le pour et le contre.

- « Hmm, en fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. » 

- « Co… comment ça ? »

- « Hé bien, tu n'es pas… réellement… morte. »

Devant l'éclat de pur incompréhension dans les yeux de Nagi, ce dernier se sentit obligé d'expliquer un peu plus la situation.

- « Nous t'avons empêcher de mourir en fait. Nous avons capturer ton âme avant qu'elle n'atteigne le Paradis réservé aux humains. »

Nagi le regardais la bouche en cœur, les yeux écarquillés. Il lui laissa le temps de digérer les informations qu'il venait de lui soumettre.

- « Mais… Alors… Si je ne suis pas au Paradis… Ni sur Terre… Je suis…où ?… Vous êtes… Quoi ? »

Raphaël eut un petit rire.

- « Mais enfin, cela ne se voit pas ? Je suis un ange, voyons. »

Nagi resta interloquée. _Un ange ? Mais_…

- « Oui, je n'ai pas mes ailes, mais j'ai la flemme de les sortir, désolé. »

- « Mais… Les anges ne vivent pas au Paradis ? »

- « Quoi ? Se mélanger avec les humains ? Ah ah ah ah ah ! Pas question ! »

- « Que… »

Nagi ne comprenait plus rien. Elle n'était pas morte, et elle n'était pas au Paradis. Mais elle n'était pas sur Terre non plus, et le type en face d'elle se prenait pour un ange. C'était très confus.

- « Je suis perdue. »

- « Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? »

- « Vous êtes vraiment un ange ? »

Le jeune homme afficha un air nettement vexé.

- « Pourquoi ? Je ne ressemble pas à un ange ? »

- « Ben… Je sais pas… Dans l'idée que je m'en faisais, les anges sont des êtres d'une beauté éblouissante, remplis de bonté et de gentillesse, avec des ailes et entourés d'une aura rayonnante… Et… Pardonnez-moi mais… C'est pas vraiment votre cas. »

- « Alors comme ça je ne suis pas beau ? »

- « Ben… »

Les souvenirs de Nagi venaient d'être envahis par un bel homme brun aux yeux noisette, totalement craquant, et qui l'avait embrassé avant… avant… _Mais, c'est lui qui m'a tué !!!_

Nagi écarquilla les yeux de nouveau et monta une main à sa bouche. _Oh Mon Dieu_… Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était absurde. Kira ? Kira qui l'aurait tué ? Mais comment ? Cela était tout bonnement impossible mais… Elle avait beau chercher, le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait avant de s'être réveillée entourée de feu… C'était d'être dans ses bras. _Je… je n'en peux plus…_ Oui, elle se souvenait. _S__'il te plaît… pitié…aide-moi !_ Oui, voilà ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Et lui, il avait répondu… Il avait répondu… _Adieu Nagi… pardonne-moi_. Et il l'avait embrassé. Et alors… Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Raphaël examinait Nagi. La jeune fille était en train de se souvenir. Il aurait bien aimé partager ses pensées à cet instant, il en aurait appris beaucoup, il en était sûr. Cette jeune humaine… Elle avait quelque chose de spécial. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais ça le tracassait. Cette aura noire qui l'avait entouré la veille. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où cela provenait. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, il en était certain, car sinon elle aurait été décapitée à peine arrivée ici. Mais tout de même… Des larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille le tirèrent de sa réflexion. Elle paraissait désemparée. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner quelques paroles réconfortantes lorsque Mikaël fit son apparition. La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

- « Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! » fit le jeune homme à la tignasse rouge en souriant.

Puis il s'aperçut que Raphaël était là et que la jeune fille pleurait. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement. Il se jeta sur Raphaël, l'attrapa par le col de chemise et le secoua comme un prunier sur sa chaise.

- « RAPHAEL !!! qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore !!! Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui faire ta drague à deux balles, hein ? Tu veux vraiment la tuer d'une crise cardiaque ! »

- « Calmes-toi Mikanou, elle ne nous écoute même pas ! »

- « Hein ? »

Mikaël tourna la tête sur le côté et s'aperçut que Nagi avait le regard dans le vague et qu'elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, s'étant déconnectée du monde extérieur.

- « Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Elle s'est souvenue de quelquechose, faut croire. »

- « Hmmm… Et en attendant tu dégages ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu vas pas lui faire de mal non plus ! Aller hop ! Dehors ! »

Sur ce, Mikaël attrapa la cravate de Raphaël et tira ce dernier à travers la pièce, jusqu'à la porte.

- « Mais Mikanou, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?… Tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ? »

L'ange du feu prit une couleur rouge vif et faillit s'étrangler d'indignation.

- « DEHORS ! »

- « Ok, ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, tu veux la garder pour toi tout seul ! Je ne te savais pas si égoïste. »

Mikaël soupira et referma la porte sur son ainé. Bien sûr que non qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Mais Lahel était spéciale. Lahel avait discuté avec son frère au jardin d'enfant, il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. Il était en train de jouer au bac à sable pendant qu'ils papotaient tout les deux sur le tourniquet. Et c'est ce soir là que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et c'était depuis ce soir là que son frère avait commencé à changer. 

Nagi se réveilla de sa transe. Un flux de pensées s'étaient mélangées dans son esprit, et elle n'arrivait pas à en ressortir quoi que ce soit. Bien que les preuves soient contre Kira, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas méchant au point de la tuer. Et la tuer pour quoi, d'abord ? Elle était plus banale qu'un simple scarabée. C'était déjà merveilleux qu'il ait levé les yeux sur elle. Un instant, elle se demanda où il était, ce qu'il faisait en ce moment… Sûrement en train de trainer quelque part avec Setsuna…

Une sensation de malaise la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle regarda sur le côté et revit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge.

- « Oh c'est vous ! » fit-elle ravie.

- « Mouais pourquoi ? T'aimes pas Raphinou ? »

- « Heu… non mais… il me met mal à l'aise. »

- « Tu m'étonnes. »

- « Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer… »

Elle sentit ses larmes monter.

- « T'expliquer quoi ? »

- « Pourquoi un simple baiser a suffit à me tuer ? »

L'attention de Mikaël fut complètement capter par cette phrase. _Un baiser ? Mais alors_… Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que… Sa curiosité était à vif, et ses suppositions le rendait surexcité. Si elles étaient vraies, alors cela voudrait dire…

Il se rapprocha du lit et alla s'installer au pied du lit, assit en tailleur, face à Nagi.

- « Il faut qu'on discute. »

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 18 mars 2003


	13. Espoir II

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait ^^ (les autres non plus d'ailleurs, à part Lahel et Nagi).

Genre : torture d'une ex-ange devenue démon par Kira.

Remarque : c'est la suite de « Bienvenue au pays. »

**Chapitre 6 : Espoir**

Lahel n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. 

_Dans deux jours… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dis dans deux jours ? Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dis « Là, maintenant, tout de suite, en garde !!! » Est-ce que j'aurai peur de l'affronter ? Cet homme qui a combattu Dieu et créé un royaume… Une destinée hors du commun…_

Lahel ne put s'empêcher de repenser à lui, Kira ou Lucifel, au choix. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Quelque soit le corps, il était toujours sublime. Grand et classe avec son katana et son long manteau noir… Son katana…

_Depuis quand a-t-il un katana avec lui ?_ se demanda Lahel. Puis soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux en grand.

_Mais… moi aussi j'ai une arme !!! _pensa-t-elle toute excitée subitement._ Une épée… Scyanta Lemnessa, la Lame Réunificatrice, celle qui fait fusionner le bien et le mal habitant un même être, celle qui rend justice en pourfendant les âmes de ses ennemis et en les renvoyant à leur véritable place ! Celle qui permet de radier les anges mauvais du Paradis, et d'accueillir les Evils dont le cœur a opté pour la bonté et la lumière… Scyanta Lemnessa… L'épée fabriquée à partir de mon don avec l'aide du vieux maître forgeron, ami d'Enn Rao… Cette lame… Où se trouve-t-elle à présent ? _

Lahel se replongea dans son passé. 

_#Flash back_

A l'époque elle était un jeune et bel ange prometteur. Un peu garçon manquée, elle traînait avec les jeunes hommes et s'était prise de passion pour l'escrime. Elle ne savait pas encore que les sports de combat n'étaient pas fait que pour s'amuser et entretenir le corps. Elle ne savait pas que sa future épée servirait à décapiter des anges et des démons, afin de les faire revivre sous leur véritable forme après. L'attention spéciale que lui portait ses professeurs lui avait laissé supposer qu'elle était spéciale, importante, mais elle ne savait pas en quoi. Toujours est-il qu'à cette époque, attendant impatiemment le moment où elle pourrait enfin revoir le petit garçon du parc qui l'avait si profondément émue, elle s'entraînait à être la meilleure en tout. Cours théoriques, pratiques, son cerveau et son corps assimilaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était réellement la plus douée. Et lors de cette sortie d'apprentissage, alors qu'ils allaient visiter la demeure d'Enn Rao, sur le chemin, elle aperçut l'entrée d'une grotte. Sans peur et poussée par une curiosité insatiable, elle quitta discrètement le groupe d'étudiants et se dirigea vers le trou sombre creusé à même la roche, et dont le centre semblait parfois animé d'une lumière rouge. Elle pénétra dans la grotte sombre et descendit toujours plus loin vers la source de la lumière. Elle arriva au seuil d'une énorme pièce souterraine, ne contenant rien d'autre qu'une énorme forge et un vieil homme en train de travailler le fer. Intriguée, elle s'avança lentement. L'homme sembla ne pas l'entendre approcher, mais lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix, il lui parla.

- « Je t'attendais Lahel »

- « Vous me connaissez ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Votre naissance était des plus attendues, tout le monde est au courant. »

La jeune fille en était restée pantoise.     

- « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma naissance était-elle importante ? »

L'homme, toujours de dos, se redressa et cessa de battre le fer.

- « Hmm… J'ai encore parlé trop vite. »

Puis il se remit à frapper avec la régularité d'un expert.

Lahel s'approcha un peu plus, afin de voir ce que l'homme était en train de fabriquer. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Le métal de la lame n'était pas du tout terne ni épais comme le serait celui d'une lame en acier normal. Il était aussi polie qu'un miroir, et semblait aussi léger qu'une plume. Lahel était complètement fascinée. Incapable de se retenir, elle tendit la main pour toucher l'objet.

- « Attention ! C'est brûlant ! » l'avertit le vieil homme, pensant que cette simple phrase suffirait à l'arrêter.

Lahel n'entendit pas. Elle ne réfléchissait plus. C'était comme si la lame l'appelait, comme si elle avait besoin d'elle.

- « Ne la touchez pas ! C'est imprudent ! Cette lame n'a pas encore été… » commença le vieil homme en s'apercevant qu'elle continuait à avancer vers la lame, et tentant un geste trop tardif pour la retenir.

Lorsque les doigts de Lahel touchèrent la lame, cette dernière se mit à luire d'un éclat blanc. Soudain, Lahel sentit… quelque chose… s'échapper de son corps et aller vers la lame. C'était diffus, cela lui faisait une sensation bizarre, puis soudain cela s'accentua et l'aspiration par la lame devint plus importante. Lahel avait de plus en plus l'impression que la lame était en train de pomper, d'aspirer son fluide vital. Elle eut soudain peur. Elle voulait retirer ses doigts, mais la lame, dont l'éclat devenait de plus en plus important, refusait de la laisser partir. Elle maintenait le contact. Paniquée, Lahel se mit à crier.

De l'eau. 

De l'eau se déversa sur la lame et son avant bras, rompant le contact mystique entre les deux. Le vieil homme venait de renverser un plein seau d'eau sur son plan de travail. Lahel ramena vivement sa main à elle comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle regarda le vieil homme avec incrédulité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le vieil homme soupira.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que les jeunes sont toujours si inconscient ? … »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Lahel d'une voix tremblante.

Le vieil homme soupira à nouveau en posant le seau par terre.

- « Cette lame n'est pas une lame comme les autres, tu t'en es rendu compte. Ce genre de lame est destiné à être enchanté. Le choix de l'enchantement est crucial, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un. Car le mélange solide qui forme la lame ne trouve sa véritable forme que lorsqu'il est associé à un don particulier… »

- « Mais pourquoi… ? Quand j'ai apposé ma main… »  

- « Tu as des dons. Des dons très particuliers et très puissants. Tu ne les connais pas encore, tu es trop jeune. Mais ton potentiel est extraordinaire… La lame a dû sentir la puissance de tes dons, et elle t'a probablement amenée à elle d'une façon ou d'une autre, que je ne m'explique pas. »

- « Mais… alors… »

Le vieil homme acquiesça. Il regarda la lame, et Lahel, suivant son regard, s'aperçut qu'elle avait changé de forme. Elle s'était affinée et des runes étaient apparue sur son bord supérieur. Elle luisait d'un faible éclat blanc qui semblait retranscrire les battements d'un cœur. 

- « Elle vient de te voler l'un de tes dons. » expliqua le forgeron.

Lahel en était restée bouche bée. 

- « Elle m'a volé un don ? » répéta-t-elle ahurie.

- « Oui… Lequel, ça j'en sais fichtre rien ! » répliqua le vieil homme.

Non… Elle n'avait pas le droit… Un don ?… Cet objet s'était emparé de l'un de ses dons ?… C'était inacceptable.

- « Elle sera mienne. » décréta la jeune femme.

Le vieil homme l'avait alors regardé, incrédule.

- « Si cette lame m'a prit un don, alors elle m'appartient. » fit Lahel d'une voix ferme.

Le forgeron l'avait fixé un moment, puis il avait hoché la tête.

- « Je comprends… Elle sera terminée d'ici une semaine. Repasse alors, je te la donnerai. »

- « Très bien. »

- « Tu découvriras son don à l'usage. »

Elle avait acquiescé puis était parti.

_# Fin du flash back_

Lahel soupira. Lorsqu'elle avait été bannie, son épée lui avait été confisquée. Elle avait probablement été mise au rebut, vu que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait l'utiliser. L'épée avait un maître et un seul. Mais Lahel se doutait que quelqu'un avait dû la récupérer. Elle sourit en pensant au vieil homme et se rappela ses dernières phrases.

_#Flash back_

- « Cette épée a un don très spécial. Elle t'a probablement pris ton don le plus important. Tu le découvrira par toi-même… Cette épée ne répondra qu'à toi… Sais-tu qui tu es ? »

Lahel avait secoué négativement la tête.

- « Hmm… cela ne devrait pas tardé à t'être dévoilé. Et alors, tu comprendras son pouvoir et tu sauras miraculeusement la manier au mieux. Tu seras redoutable avec cette épée… Je l'ai surnommé Scyanta Lemnessa… Elle a l'air d'apprécier ce nom… »

_#Fin du flash back_

Lahel se releva maladroitement, encore attirée en arrière par le poids de ses ailes.

_Finalement, j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper pendant ces deux jours_, pensa-t-elle. _Reste plus qu'à savoir où se trouve le passage menant chez Enn Rao. Je sais y aller du Paradis, mais de l'Enfer, c'est une autre histoire… Bah ! Un badaud devrait pouvoir me le dire…_

Lahel se dirigea d'une démarche mal assurée vers le palais impérial.

*** 

Lorsque Lahel sortit du troisième niveau des Enfers, Kira le ressentit aussitôt. Cela l'intrigua de ne plus sentir la présence du jeune satan, et cela l'interpella encore plus lorsqu'il comprit où est-ce qu'elle était allée.

_Lahel… Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Enn Rao, ce vieux fourbe ?_

Il décida de ne pas la suivre. Par contre, il laissa une petite partie de son esprit surveiller constamment le passage. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle ramènerait de là-bas. 

Il était surpris aussi. Elle ne connaissait pas les Enfers, et elle avait déjà trouvé le passage menant au monde du milieu, à la strate neutre séparant les Enfers du Paradis. Ses ressources étaient surprenantes et inquiétantes. Kira fronça les sourcils. Elle avait peut-être raison, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas la sous-estimer… Il fallait qu'il sache exactement qui elle était. Il devait trouver un moyen de savoir…

_Kouraï... Kouraï et son dragon devrait pouvoir m'aider._

Kira se leva et s'étira. Il commença à se diriger vers la salle du trône puis se ravisa. La princesse devait encore se trouver dans la salle où reposait le corps de Setsuna. Kira eut un bref instant de compassion pour cette petite fille amoureuse d'un héros qui ne lui rendrait jamais son amour. Puis cela le fit sourire. Après tout, cette Evil, toute princesse qu'elle était, n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureuse d'un humain… Mais à travers Setsuna, elle devait revoir sa chère Alexiel qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort atroce pendant la guerre entre les anges et les démons. Kira rit brièvement. 

_Décidément Alexiel, lorsque tu croises une personne, tu t'appropries son cœur quoi qu'il advienne, hein ?… Petite garce…_

A suivre…

Gwenaëlle D., 29 janvier 2004.


	14. DiscussionII

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait (les autres non plus d'ailleurs, à part Lahel et Nagi).

Genre : torture d'une ex-ange devenue démon par Kira.

Remarque : c'est la suite de « Bienvenue au pays. »

**Chapitre 7 : Discussion**

- « Bien. » fit Mickael en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise, les jambes et bras croisés. « Un simple baiser a suffit à te tuer tu viens de me dire… Le baiser de qui ? »

Au souvenir de Kira, Nagi rougit. Elle était peut-être morte… Enfin pratiquement morte… Mais elle avait tout de même embrassé Kira Sakuya, le garçon de ses rêves. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un petit peu, sa nature fleur bleue reprenant le dessus sans qu'elle s'y attende.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce baiser en fait… Son corps ne s'en souvenait pas. Parce qu'à l'instant où Kira avait posé ses lèvre sur les siennes, son esprit s'était désagrégé… Et elle était morte… Il l'avait tué… C'était impensable mais Nagi ne voyait pas d'autres explications. En y repensant, elle avait eu l'impression que son âme se déchirait en deux et qu'un monstre en sortait. Ce monstre… c'était étrange… comme s'il lui avait volé sa vie… Comme si le monstre était parti avec son fluide vital, et qu'elle, Nagi, se retrouvait seule, sans défenses… et morte.

Elle eut soudain les larmes aux yeux.

- « Dis… Tu voudrais pas te calmer et me parler ? Histoire qu'on analyse la situation tranquillement, et qu'on trouve les réponses à toutes les questions que je me pose… Enfin que tu te poses aussi, hein !? » dit Mickael qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- « Heu, oui… » fit Nagi. « C'était quoi votre question déjà ? »

L'ange du feu soupira.

- « Je te demandais qui tu as embrassé? »

- « Pe… Personne ! Un garçon de ma classe, c'est tout. »

- « Hmm. »

Le jeune homme la fixait avec un regard sérieux, limite accusateur. Nagi se vexa.

_Quoi ? J'ai pas à vous raconter ma vie, si ? Je ne vous connais pas d'abord ! Et pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout ça ?_

- « T'es pas disposé à en dire plus ? »

Nagi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait envie d'en parler. De savoir. Mais jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était confiée à quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi commencer avec lui ? Cet énergumène aux cheveux rouges et au tatouage de dragon qui se disait être un ange ? C'était plus que suspect et cela mettait difficilement en confiance.

Mickael lui lança un regard dédaigneux puis se leva de sa chaise.

- « C'est bien la peine d'essayer d'être sympa… »

Nagi eut soudain peur qu'il ne s'en aille.

- « Et vous qu'est-ce que vous savez ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il se retourna et la regarda.

- « Oui… Qu'est-ce que vous savez… de ce qu'il m'est arrivé… de pourquoi je suis ici… » continua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sembla peser le pour et le contre. Au bout d'un petit moment, il revint s'asseoir.

- « Te souviens-tu de ta mort ? » questionna-t-il.

Nagi bloqua, puis hocha lentement la tête.

- « Etais-tu seule ? »

- « Je… Je ne comprends pas votre question. »

- « Est-ce que tu étais seule quand ton âme s'est envolée ? »

- « Eh bien non il y avait Kira qui me tenait dans ses bras et qui venait de m'e… emb… »

- « Oui, ça j'ai compris que ce garçon te faisait de l'effet, mais c'est pas de lui que je parle. »

- « Ah. »

- « Quand tu es morte, tu n'as rien senti de spécial ? »

- « Ben… C'est que… Heu… C'est… C'est la première fois que je suis morte alors…»

Nagi se sentait ridicule à prononcer de telles idioties.

- « Je sais bien ! » fit Mickael en s'échauffant. « Mais il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ? En toi ? Dont tu aurais senti la présence au moment de passer de vie à trépas ? »

Nagi frissonna.

- « Vous voulez parler du monstre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Du monstre ? » s'exclama l'ange du feu, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse.

- « Oui… L'espèce de… chose… qui s'est enfuie en prenant ma vie quand je suis… morte… »

La jeune fille ne savait pas trop si ce qu'elle disait avait une quelconque logique. Elle avait l'impression de jouer un sketch.

- « Un monstre qui s'est enfui en prenant ta vie ? » répéta Mickael éberlué.

_Incroyable_, se dit-il. _Alors comme cela cette humaine abritait bien une deuxième âme ? Mais si c'était bien l'âme de Lahel, comment est-ce que cela se fait qu'elle parle de monstre ? L'ange de la Quintessence ne peut pas être confondu avec un dém_… Il s'arrêta net dans sa réflexion. Puis son cerveau se remit à fonctionner de plus belle. _Se pourrait-il qu'après toutes ces années d'enfermement et de réincarnation forcée dans tous ces corps d'humains aux vies pitoyables, l'ange de la Quintessence ne soit devenu… aigri ? En colère ?… Se pourrait-il que l'injustice dont il a été victime l'ait fait enragé à tel point que sa bonté se soit transformée en haine ? Que son pardon ait disparu pour laisser place à la vengeance et au ressentiment ?… Mais si cet ange est devenu démon alors… Si elle s'allie avec Lucifer alors… La force de ces deux adversaires réunis sera colossale ! Il n'est pas sûr du tout que les anges puissent les contenir !!! Surtout s'ils rameutent d'autres démons et qu'ils transforment certains humains en serviteurs en les massacrant et en distordant leurs âmes… Et dans ce cas, même Rochel aura du mal à leur tenir tête, d'autant plus après la rébellion d'Alexiel contre le Très Haut_...

- « Heu… s'il vous plaît ? » fit une petite voix.

Mickael sortit de sa réflexion.

- « Vous avez l'air bizarre… » fit Nagi pas trop sûre d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas envie de mettre en colère ce garçon volcanique qui, elle le remarqua, avait des cheveux très fins et très beaux en fait.

- « Oui je… Ca m'a surpris en fait, que tu me parles de monstre. »

- « Heu… Ah. »

- « Pourquoi tu dis que c'était un monstre, ce qui était en toi ? »

- « Ce n'était pas moi !!! » s'offusqua la jeune fille.

La simple idée qu'on pouvait la prendre pour un monstre la révoltait.

- « Bien sûr que non ! Sinon tu ne serais pas monté tout droit au Paradis ! Je parle de l'autre l »

- « Ben… Parce qu'il était méchant… »

- « Méchant… »

- « … Oui… »

- « Comment ça méchant ? »

Nagi ne put réprimer un petit sourire crispé, puis elle eut soudain une illumination.

- « Je crois que c'était une fille en fait ! »

- « Le monstre ? »

- « Oui. Et…»

- « Et quoi ? »

- « Heu… C'est idiot mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? » demanda Mickael en soupirant.

- « Hé bien, je viens d'y penser à l'instant mais… Je me demande si c'est pas à cause d'elle… de lui… de ça… que je faisais des cauchemars ? »

- « Des cauchemars ? Quel genre de cauchemars ? »

- « Ben… En fait je ne faisais pas de cauchemars avant… Enfin pas ceux-là… Mais c'est depuis que… Oui ça correspond bien… Mais alors… Je comprend pas… Comment cela se fait que… »

- « Hmm hmm ! Merci de ne pas réfléchir tout haut. »

- « Hmm ? Ah ! Pardon ! »

- « C'est rien. »

- « Bon alors les cauchemars… Heu en fait cela se passait dans un jardin d'enfants… »

Les yeux de Mickael s'allumèrent d'un coup. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. C'était bien Lahel qui logeait dans le cœur de cette fille. Le jardin d'enfants… C'était là qu'il l'avait vu pour la première et unique fois. C'était là aussi qu'elle avait discuté avec son frère, et qu'elle lui avait fait prendre cette résolution irréversible. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui faisait perdre sa bonne humeur. Et le fait de supposer, d'après les dire de la gamine, que cet espèce d'ange de malheur s'était transformé en monstre… S'il l'avait eu en face d'elle à cet instant, il l'aurait grillé sur place. Décidément, il aimait de moins en moins cet ange…

- « … et alors le petit garçon se transformait en monstre et c'était vraiment effrayant. Il avait les yeux rouges et une dentition affreuse ! Et c'était généralement au moment où il se jetait sur moi que je me réveillais. » termina Nagi.

Mickael n'écoutait rien du tout. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions. S'il comprenait bien, l'aura noire dont avait été entourée la jeune fille tout à l'heure alors qu'elle dormait était une manifestation de Lahel. Cette dernière ne devait plus se trouver dans le monde des humains, mais plus probablement en Enfer. Mais dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il qu'elle pouvait encore influencer la gamine jusque dans le domaine des anges ? Avait-elle gardé un lien avec la jeune fille ? Une partie de son âme ?… Mais dans ce cas, est-ce que Nagi avait aussi le pouvoir d'influencer Lahel ? C'était peu probable, mais pas impossible. Mais si Lahel tenait une partie de l'âme de Nagi en sa possession, est-ce qu'elle pouvait la tuer ? Et plus important encore, est-ce que le fait d'être toujours reliée à Nagi lui offrait-elle la possibilité d'apparaître là où se trouvait la jeune humaine ? C'est-à-dire chez lui actuellement ?

Mickael réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça l'ange de la Quintessence, et surtout ses pouvoirs, qui avaient été plus ou moins oubliés avec le temps qui passe. Il allait devoir se renseigner davantage. La situation était instable. Pas dangereuse pour l'instant car toute récente, mais il ne fallait pas laisser les choses en plan très longtemps et y remédier au plus vite.

Il soupira.

En plus de ce Setsuna Mudo de malheur qui était en train de tout chambouler, il fallait que l'Ange de la Quintessence fasse des siennes juste à ce moment l ! A croire qu'elle avait fait exprès. Ou plutôt, que son frère avait fait exprès. C'était tout lui ça. Distraire l'ennemi et l'attaquer alors qu'il est inattentif. Mais ils n'allaient pas se faire avoir. Pas lui, en tout cas. Il allait devoir régler cette affaire rapidement. Mais pour l'instant, il devait en discuter avec Raphaël. Quoi qu'il en dise, son ami était plus fin stratège que lui.

- « … m'écoutez pas ! »

Mickael revient brutalement à la réalité devant l'éclat de voix de l'humaine. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait triste et en colère.

- « Arf ! Désolé je… »

- « Allez-vous en !!!! » cria la jeune fille.

Elle avait les points crispés et était en train de déchirer le drap sans s'en rendre compte.

- « Non mais dis donc ! » commença Mickael.

- « Dehors ! » hurla la jeune fille.

L'aura noire réapparut autour de Nagi. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux en grand, surprise et désemparée.

Mickael s'inquiéta. Le lien reliant l'humaine à l'ex-ange de la quintessence avait l'air d'être très solide, et beaucoup plus actif qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était même possible qu'elles s'influencent mutuellement et inconsciemment avec leurs humeurs respectives.

C'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle.

Si cela se trouvait, il cachait une bombe à retardement dans sa demeure.

- « Je suis désolé. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

C'était complètement faux, mais il ne voulait pas l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. En arrivant à la porte, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. L'aura noire avait déjà fortement diminué. La jeune fille devait avoir un cœur d'artichaut mais fondamentalement elle devait être gentille. C'était tant mieux.

Il sortit et se dirigea tout droit chez Raphaël.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 02 février 2004.


	15. Divination II

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Kira n'est malheureusement pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait (les autres non plus d'ailleurs, à part Lahel et Nagi).

Genre : torture d'une ex-ange devenue démon par Kira.

Remarque : c'est la suite de « Bienvenue au pays. »

**Chapitre 8 : Divination**

- « Kourai ? J'ai besoin de toi. » interpella Kira.

La jeune princesse se retourna. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le visage bouffi. Elle avait encore pleuré en cachette son amour impossible pour Setsuna, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa sœur Sara.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répondit l'evil.

- « Il me faut quérir l'aide de ton dragon. »

- « Pour savoir quoi ? »

- « Qui est Lahel. »

Kouraï sourcilla.

- « Ce n'est pas un simple ange ? »

- « Ex-ange, c'est une satan maintenant. »

- « Tu parles ! Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si curieux ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Kira prit son temps pour répondre. Il n'avait pas envie d'en dévoiler trop à la jeune princesse. D'un autre côté, elle serait amené à effectuer l'interrogatoire. Cela l'ennuyait de l'impliquer dans cette affaire. Elle avait suffisamment à faire comme cela.

- « Elle m'a défié. » déclara le roi des Enfers.

Kouraï resta bouche bée. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de répliquer pour réfléchir.

- « Allons-y. »

Kouraï amena Kira dans une salle où trônait au beau milieu un majestueux dragon divin. Il avait beau être le seigneur de ces lieux, seule Kouraï, dompteuse de dragon et quatorzième princesse de l'empire de la Géhenne pouvait voir la réalité du dragon, à savoir pouvoir voir les sœurs dragons Jade, Ambre et Agate. Ce pouvoir lui était autorisé de part les boucles d'oreille qu'elle portait. Le jeune homme resta près de la porte alors que la jeune princesse s'avançait. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du dragon et s'inclina.

- « Princesse. » lui répondit Jade, l'ainée des trois sœurs.

- « Que désirez-vous savoir ? » interrogea Ambre, la cadette.

- « J'aimerai connaître la véritable identité de l'ex-ange Lahel. » demanda Kouraï.

Les trois sœurs dragons restèrent silencieuses un moment.

- « Tu viens de prononcer un nom bien ancien. » répondit Jade.

- « Et bien puissant. » rajouta Agate, la plus jeune des sœurs.

Kira fronça les sourcils.

- « Ce nom vous ferait-il peur ? » questionna la princesse.

- « Les anges ont fait une erreur en la bannissant. » répondit Ambre.

- « Elle sera un ennemi destructeur des evils si vous ne la ralliez pas à votre cause. » déclara Jade, la sœur aveugle qui pouvait prédir l'avenir.

- « Son pouvoir est donc si puissant ? » demanda Kouraï de plus en plus inquiète.

Les trois sœurs se turent à nouveau.

- « Elle est l'unité. » déclara Ambre.

- « L'unit ? » répéta l'evil qui ne comprenait pas.

- « Elle renfermait toutes les vertues. Son pouvoir dépassait presque celui de Dieu. »

La jeune princesse resta pantoise devant cette révélation. Ainsi donc un ex-ange dont les pouvoirs divins égalaient ceux du créateur se promenait sur son territoire. Elle se retourna rapidement vers Kira.

- « Qu'as-tu donc amené dans mon royaume ? » vociféra-t-elle.

La réincarnation de Lucifel réfléchissait.

C'est impossible. Cela ne peut pas être elle. Auraient-ils été stupides au point de la condamner simplement à la rédemption sur Terre ? S'il s'agit bien de l'ancien Ange de la Quintessence… Ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Aucun ange ne savait s'il existait réellement. Qui connaissait son existence ? Qui gardait le secret ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-il déchu de son rang ? Et surtout, comment cela se fait-il que je ne me sois aperçu de rien sur Terre ? J'ai tout de suite détecté l'aura de Setsuna. J'aurai dû la détecter dans le corps de Nagi… En fait c'est différent. Setsuna ne fait qu'un avec la personnalité d'Alexiel, et ce depuis le début. Ce n'est pas le cas de Nagi et Lahel. De plus, Setsuna ne nous est apparu que lorsqu'Alexiel a commencé à se réveiller. Lahel était en léthargie depuis des siècles, passant d'un corps à l'autre sans plus se soucier de rien. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. C'est mon intrusion qui l'a sorti de son sommeil et qui l'a replongé dans son cauchemard. Ses pouvoirs mettent du temps à réapparaître après autant d'années de torpeur. Le fait de revivre en Enfer ne doit pas arranger la chose. Ils doivent être en train de changer progressivement, de passer du bien au mal. Si ses ailes ont déjà poussées, cela peut signifier qu'elle commence à enraciner le mal en elle. Le dragon a raison. Elle va nous détruire si ses pouvoirs se développent entièrement. Il va falloir que je l'arrête.

- « Kira ! » s'écria Kouraï afin de faire sortir le prince des ténèbres de sa réflexion.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers elle.

- « Elle vient de retrouver son épée. » l'informa la princesse.

Elle n'avait rencontré personne sur le chemin. La guerre entre les anges et les démons avait dévasté toutes les strates inférieures et cela se ressentait jusqu'en zone neutre. Il n'y avait plus aucune végétation, tout était mort. Ce paysage s'accordait parfaitement avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait le satan : noir et ivre de vengeance.

Lahel reconnut tout de suite l'entrée de la grotte bien qu'elle soit à moitié enfouie sous les ronces, la mousse et le lichen. L'état des lieux lui apprit que le propriétaire, ou tout du moins celui qui occupait ces forges était mort. Il n'avait pas eut de successeur. Elle se prit les ailes dans les brousailles en voulant entrer dans la grotte. Cela lui fit horriblement mal. Elle finit par pousser un cri de douleur rageur. Elle entendit soudain un crépitement et vit que toutes les branches mortes se trouvant prises dans ses ailes se consumaient.

_La colère a vraiment des effets inattendus_, pensa-t-elle.

Le plafond de la grotte était bas. Elle dû se pencher en avant et s'appuyer aux parois afin de garder un équilibre précaire et avancer. Elle arriva sans trop de mal dans la forge. Cette dernière était sombre, les entrées permettant à la lumière de passer s'étant plus ou moins bouchées avec la saleté accumulée. Tout était gris de poussière. Elle s'approcha du plan de travail et caressa l'endroit où elle avait touché sa lame pour la première fois. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Aucune présence ne se discernait, pas la moindre trace d'une ancienne activité. Elle fit le tour de la salle et ne vit rien. Elle faillit renoncer lorsqu'un coin sombre l'attira soudainement. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'obscurité, laissant ses yeux s'adapter à la pénombre. Elle discerna bientôt un squelette. Ce dernier portait un tablier de forgeron et tenait dans ses bras un objet enveloppé dans du tissu qui tombait en miette. Lahel reconnut la forme d'une épée. Elle sourit. Elle tendit la main pour attraper l'objet. Le squelette tomba en poussière dès que l'épée bougea. Lahel rattrapa le paquet avec promptitude. Elle eut une légère pensée pour le forgeron mais ne s'attarda pas. Elle alla déposer l'objet sur l'établi. Elle défit soigneusement l'emballage, libérant l'épée de son fourreau improviser.

Lahel trembla en voyant à nouveau son épée Scyanta Lemnessa. Malgré les années elle brillait toujours autant. Sa lame blanche et fine portait toujours ses runes dorées. Le pommeau était toujours étincelant, prolongement parfait de la lame, sans interruption. Il était lui aussi du même métal que la lame. Le satan soupira d'excitation en avançant la main vers son arme. Lahel prit son épée à pleine main.

Une décharge d'une force incroyable traversa sa main et remonta jusqu'à son épaule avant de descendre vers son cœur. L'ex-ange cria en lâchant l'arme et en tombant en arrière. Elle retomba sur ses ailes et hurla à nouveau. Elle se jeta sur le côté et se retrouva allongée sur le ventre. Elle respira à nouveau. Son dos la faisait horriblement souffrir et son cœur battait la chamade, contre-coup de l'arrêt dont il avait été victime après avoir reçu la décharge électrique. Lahel se releva péniblement et s'assit par terre, haletante.

Elle me rejette ! Cette épée du ciel me rejette ! Elle ose me provoquer ! Se croit-elle plus forte que moi ? Sa seule force vient d'un de mes dons. Elle n'est rien sans moi. Croit-elle pouvoir m'imposer sa volont ? Sûrement pas. Elle est mienne et elle le restera. J'en ai besoin. Elle ne va pas m'abandonner maintenant, c'est hors de question.

Lahel se releva. Elle fixa son épée, étincelante de blancheur et de pureté et sourit méchamment. Elle s'approcha de l'arme et la reprit en main. La décharge électrique fut la même. Lahel serra les dents, ferma les yeux et se fléchit sur ses jambes. Elle contracta tous ses muscles pour encaisser le choc. Son cœur recevait de plus en plus d'énergie électrique. Il était complètement paralysé. Le corps de Lahel se mit à crépiter. Elle souffrait le martyre mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait lâcher sa prise. Elle était plus puissante que cette lame. Elle avait tous les pouvoirs. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par un simple objet enchanté. Peu à peu sa volonté prit le dessus. La douleur était surpassée par l'envie impitoyable de devenir maîtresse de cette lame rebelle et de son pouvoir. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Lahel émit un cri guttural pour confirmer cette affirmation. Son cri n'avait rien de féminin. C'est la bête qui sommeillait en elle qui venait de rugir.

La lame abdiqua.

Lahel sentit soudain toute l'énergie accumulée refluer dans l'épée. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'épée brûlait. Des tâches noirs apparaissaient un peu partout sur la surface d'un blanc avant immaculé. En moins d'une minute l'objet devint aussi noir que le plus profond des gouffres de l'Enfer. Les picotements dans la main de Lahel finirent par s'arrêter. Elle souleva l'épée, aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle la tourna devant ses yeux, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Les runes avaient disparues. Elle effleura le tranchant de la lame. La lame absorba tout le sang qu'elle avait pu récolté. Le satan examina son doigt. La coupure atteignait presque l'os et pourtant sur le coup elle n'avait rien senti. Un petit sourire mauvais s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'ange déchu.

- « Tu est encore plus belle en noir. »

L'épée chauffa légèrement en réponse au compliment de sa maîtresse.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., mercredi 25 août 2004.


End file.
